Enemies by day
by FeltonProperty
Summary: Not the typical Hermione Draco fic where they fall in love suddenly. Alot of denial and twists. Lots of sexual tension.
1. Im Hermione Granger

"Darling its 12!!" I shot up. Oh dear what happened? I looked over at my alarm clock that was supposed to go off at 7. I shook it. Great it was dead just my luck. I quickly pushed the covers off and headed over to my closet. Just like the past 7 years I debated on what to wear. Even if I separated something the night before I seemed to always change my mind the fallowing morning.  
  
"Casual, Sexy...Classy, Conservative..." I scratched my head and looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair was still curly but I had discovered what a brush was and I used conditioner which calmed down a bit. It was still chocolate brown but sun kissed from being outside reading so much. My petite frame was something most girls would die for but I didn't take notice to it. I was about 5'3 and had a curvy figure but with my school robes always loose you couldn't tell. I actually didn't enjoy having too much attention on me so I tried to stay clear of anything to risky. Hermione Granger wasn't just any old girl who strut her stuff. I was more worried about passing my N.E.W.T.S then fondling boys. I rummaged through my closet and grabbed a pair of tight low jeans and a plain pink tank top. Nothing to out there but it still had a cuteness value to it. The jeans stuck to my skin and the tank top showed a tasteful amount of cleavage. People who didn't know me would think I was doing this to catch the eye of my two best friends. School heartthrobs Harry and Ron but if you knew me you would know that there is NO sexual tension there. That would be like having a crush on my brother...yuck much? Anyways I put on some pink shimmer on my eyelids and applied a touch of lip gloss...nothing too much I didn't want to look desperate like Hogwarts whore Parkinson.  
  
"Honey are you up?" I heard my mum scream up the stairs.  
  
"Yes mum and I was asleep I didn't go bloody deaf" I joked and she laughed.  
  
"Well I put out some biscuits and juice for you to eat before you leave so hurry down" I heard her walk back into the kitchen. I grabbed my zip up and ran down stairs.  
  
"Morning" I kissed my mum on the cheek and made my way over to the table to sit with my dad.  
  
"Morning darling are you ready to go to the station soon?" he asked looking over at me from his paper. I nodded as I shoved a biscuit in my mouth.  
  
"Hermione its not running away" my mom looked at me with distaste. I shrugged and drank some juice.  
  
"I'm excited I guess. I'm glad Dumbledore chose me for head girl and not some air head" I snickered. It was obvious that I would get head girl since the first day of school. I have read Hogwarts: A History enough times to teach a class about it. When I was chosen prefect in 5th year it was a done deal that I would be the head girl.  
  
"Well finish up you have to head out soon its getting late" my mum looked at her watch. I gulped down the last of my juice and kissed her on the cheek. She sniffled a bit and muttered something about her little baby growing up. I hugged her once more before getting into the car with my dad.  
  
------  
  
I realized how short this was but the next few get longer and longer. Please review I like to hear what you think. 


	2. Something new

I looked out of the window to the trees outside. They looked like green blurs whizzing by. It was kind of like what my past 7 years at Hogwarts was. It always seemed long and grueling but when it was over it was like "wow" it went by fast. Every year it was potentially the same. I was Hermione one third of the golden trio. Harry potters sidekick and the brains of the operation. I loved it but...apart of me wanted more this year. I was just as good as the other girls at school. Compared to Parkinson's looks I was a model. Conceded? No. It's obvious. This year had to be special. My last year was something I didn't want to regret.  
  
"Well then" my dad said getting out of the car. I grabbed the nearest trolley and he helped me load my trunk on it.  
  
"Until next year" I smiled and hugged him. He tightened his grip around me and kissed my forehead. After his long speech about being careful and be nodding I walked into the station. I looked around and finally waited in line to get through to the platform. Once on the other side I saw students rushing around saying goodbye to parents and hello to friends. I sighed and got onto the train. It was packed so I squirmed through the groups of kids looking into each compartment.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking mudblood?" I quickly slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Ooops. I heard Parkinson giggle.  
  
"Ever heard of getting a room Malfoy?" I asked and walked away. Stupid prick.  
  
"Mione!" I heard and spun around to see Ron. His red hair was messy and he was wearing a tight worn out t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He stood at about 6'2 and his muscles were obvious.  
  
"Ronald" I said giving him a hug. "Wher-"  
  
"Hermione!" I heard from behind him. I saw Harry peaking over his shoulder. It was to small to get through so I suggested we go into a compartment. They both agreed and we settled in one. I stood in the doorway and smiled at both of them. I noticed them looking me over and I blushed.  
  
"Anyways" I broke their gazes. Harry and Ron started talking about Harry's expectations as Quidditch captain. I zoned out and leaned my head against the cool window. The worst part about being the girl in a group was not being in on boyish conversations. Sure they tried to include me but it was just pointless because I always felt lost. That's one of the reasons I resorted to books. They were something I understood. That's when the compartment door opened. I didn't bother turning around because every year it was tradition to go through the Malfoy torment. Suddenly I female voice filled the compartment.  
  
"Hi I'm..." 


	3. New Friends

Thanks to-  
  
Terry and Brittany: I posted 2 in one day just for you! Lol Oreo69not96: I UDATED UPDAED UPDATED hehe Faith, Trust, and Pixie D prep50-50punkwriter Vipera berus Alley Mack  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own so don't sue [except for Rachel]  
  
-------- "Hi I'm Rachel" she smiled and stuck out her hand to me.  
  
"Hi I'm Hermione" I said politely. I looked at the two animals sitting across from me "And those things over there are Harry and Ron" I said and the boys quickly shut there mouths and got up to shake her hand. She giggled and said hello to them.  
  
"I just transferred here form the US I feel lost sorry to just barge in everywhere else was full" she said nervously.  
  
"No problem" I said and scooted over.  
  
"Thanks so much" she sat next to me. Ron and Harry quickly went back to there conversation.  
  
"Any way's you transferred?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"My parents just moved to London so yea a big change" se stopped and got serious "I was actually scared I hate starting new" I nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about it just stick with me" I said.  
  
"Oh thanks so much I'm glad I found you" she ran her hands through her long brown hair. It was straight and had a glow to it. Her bright green eyes stood out beautifully.  
  
"No problem" I stopped and looked at the boys "it will be great to have another female to talk to" I said turning back to her.  
  
"Well I'm sure we can have some fun together" she said and smiled mischievously.  
  
"He he I'm sure we can" I laughed and thought about what she said. Maybe this is exactly what I needed. I looked at my watch.  
  
"Oh god I keep falling behind schedule. Hurry up boys we're almost at school" I got up to change into my robes. Rachel was wearing plain black robes. I slipped on my Gryffindor one and looked at myself in the window reflection. It hung loosely on me.  
  
"Can I do something?" Rachel asked standing beside me. I nodded as she muttered a spell. I felt my robes tighten a bit. I looked at myself now. They were fitted perfectly. I smiled.  
  
"I think I'm ganna like having you around" I said as e turned around and walked out of the compartment. We walked out and got into a carriage. I was silent most of the way. Ron and Harry entertained Rachel and explained Hogwarts to her. When we got there we all got out.  
  
"Wow" Rachel said as we walked into the Great hall. All the 7th years were waiting by the entrance. Parkinson started walking towards us. I knew this meant trouble. 


	4. Trouble

Disclaimer – I don't own so don't sue [except for Rachel] ----  
  
"Well mudblood who's your knew friend?" she spat "She looks a bit old to be a first year" Rachel snorted. "You got a problem?" Pansy asked.  
  
"I was just thinking how smart you were did you guess that I wasn't a first year all by yourself?" I laughed at her comment.  
  
"Pansy" a cold voice said. I turned to face Malfoy. I gave him a distasteful look and he shot one back at me. "Out of my way dirtywhore" he spat. His remarks getting worse every year.  
  
"The only thing that's dirty here is your girlfriend" I turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm and squeezed it bruising the skin. Tears burnt up in my eyes.  
  
"You're lower than filth so I suggest you don't talk like that" he whispered.  
  
"Don't tell me what I can and can't do" I looked up at him "You asshole" He stared down at me when suddenly a annoying voice broke in.  
  
"Drakie her mudblood dirt with rub off on you step away" Pansy grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her.  
  
"Yes Drakie is it?" Rachel stepped in. "Move away or else you'll have to deal with me" she smiled.  
  
"And who is this?" Malfoy asked while running his eyes over her.  
  
"I'm Rachel and do me a favor keep your girlfriend on her leash" with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me away to where Ron and Harry were sitting. I plopped down in between Ron and Rachel. We quickly loaded our plates with food and I began eating. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head so I whipped around to find a familiar pair of silver orbs looking at me. He looked angry and as if he was going to spit out venom. I turned back to Rachel.  
  
"Thank you" I whispered. She smiled and gave me a small hug.  
  
"What are friends for?" she winked at me and kept eating.  
  
"What happened?!" Harry brushed his fingers over my upper arm. I flinched.  
  
"Ma- Nothing I had an accident" I said plainly. He looked at me as if waiting for me to confess. I just smiled back so he gave up. If I had told him the truth he would tear Malfoy to shreds. I don't know why I didn't say anything I guess no one deserves to die so young. I smiled and continued eating my food. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. All attention turned to him.  
  
"Welcome Students to another magical year at Hogwarts" He said. Everyone clapped and he continued. "Let's start with Mr.Filch's request that no one go wondering around after dark, especially since Hagrid's magical creatures will be wandering the grounds. We have a new DADA teacher this year please say hello to Mr. Zendes "We all clapped once more "Now that that's out of the way let's start the sorting" he sat back down. I felt some movement next to me and noticed Rachel get up. I looked at her questioningly and she just smiled at me and walked towards the sorting hat. That's when I understood what was going on. She obviously had to get sorted. So she sat down first before any f the first years and the hat sat quite for a few seconds.  
  
"Hmm well you my dear are a tough one. Brains like Granger yet wit like a Malfoy. But there's plenty of bravery. Let it be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
I jumped up and engulfed her in a hug as she sat down.  
  
"I'm so happy your in Gryffindor!" I said happily.  
  
"I know I didn't want to be separated form my new friends....my only friends" she laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it everyone will love you" Harry reassured her.  
  
"Especially if you hang around us" Ron grinned. I smacked hiss arm.  
  
"Don't be cocky Ron" I said. He shrugged and stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Ha ha its okay Ron's probably right. From what the sorting hat said I'm guessing your smart Hermione" Rachel said turning to face me. Ron spit out pumpkin juice trying to suppress a laugh. I glared at him.  
  
"Well I like school" I said plainly.  
  
"Like school?" Ron asked. "You're obsessed" he sipped his cup.  
  
"I am NOT obsessed Ronald. I just study more than you and Harry combined. Is it my fault you two are lazy asses?" I asked.  
  
"We aren't lazy asses" Ron answered defensively.  
  
"Well then is it my fault you have terrible study habits?" I sad then added "or lack there of" Ron huffed and his ears turned red. I had won this little feud so I turned around pleased.  
  
"Well then I have to go" I got up and drank the last bit of my drink.  
  
"Where?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well since my best friends haven't noticed I guess ill have to tell them" I said pointing to the pin on my chest.  
  
"Your head girl!?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Of course she is" Ron mumbled.  
  
"Oh Weasley get over it" I said. Rachel giggled.  
  
"Congratulations" she gave me a hug.  
  
"Thanks well ill be back but if I'm not I trust Ron and Harry to show you to your common room" I looked at the boys.  
  
"What do you mean 'your common room'?" Ron asked.  
  
"As prefect I have my own room and common room" he gave a small 'oh'. "Its in Hogwarts :A History" I said before tuning around and heading towards the professors table. I quickly spun around and looked at Rachel.  
  
"Ill owl you the directions and you can come visit me tonight" I smiled and continued. I could just imagine Ron's mouth hanging open because I didn't say anything to them. I actually didn't care right now because I wasn't in the mood to deal with Quidditch and talk about who's the latest hottie. I was in the mood for some girl talk. When I reached the staff table I walked over to Professor Mc Gonagall. 


	5. Lumos

Cookies go out to-  
  
Alley Mack randomv13 Applescm Faith, Trust, and Pixie D oreo69not96  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own so don't sue [except for Rachel]  
  
-----------  
  
"Miss Granger I'm guessing you finished your meal. Well you must go to your dormitory and your duties will be given to you then" She said and handed me a small map. I nodded and thanked her. I walked out of the great hall and fallowed the poorly drawn map. Honestly this was the best wizarding school in the world and they couldn't even draw a legible map. I stopped in a dark hallway and flipped the map over. I squinted at it trying to read the name of the portrait.  
  
"What the hell" I mumbled. I suddenly heard faint footsteps. I looked around into the darkness. It was quite again. My heart started to race. I had no idea where I was. I could hear my own breath from the deathening silence. That's when I felt a small breath on my cheek. I yelped and felt around my pockets from my wand. I found it and pulled it out quickly and held it out in front of my face.  
  
"Lumos" I whispered. The light flickered and i screamed and stepped back.  
  
"Bloody hell Granger are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he spat and shoved his wand back in his pocket. I opened my mouth a few times but my heart was beating so fast I couldn't even speak.  
  
"You look retarded with your mouth opening and closing like that" he eyed me. My cheeks burned and I glared at him.  
  
"What's a ferret like yourself doing wondering around. Your suppose to be in the great hall before I deduct points" I smiled sweetly. Surprisingly he kept his cool and grinned back. He stepped closer to me and his eyes were pools of evil.  
  
"First of all Mudblood your spaztic duo isn't behind you to back you up so id watch that little dirty mouth of yours" His eyes burned into mine. "Second you can take your shiny little head girl badge and shove it waaaaay up there because I'vgot one of my own" he pointed at his chest. I gasped. Of course! I was such an idiot I hadn't even thought about who the head boy was. "and third when I turn around to walk away I would appreciate it if your filthy eyes wouldn't look at my ass" he smirked and turned around and started down the hallway. My eyes traveled down his body and-  
  
"Granger what did I say..." he sang. I screamed and stomped after him.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" I asked running next to him. His steps were greater then mine so I had to somewhat skip to keep up.  
  
"Can you not fallow me?" he asked. I looked at him in shock. I opened my mouth and was about to ask where the common room was but then I realized something. I am not going to ask Malfoy to show me the way. That would be admitting that he knows something I don't.  
  
"Fuck off" I said and turned on my heel and started walking in the other direction.  
  
"Your going the wrong way you little dimwit" he spat. I sighed and stopped in my tracks. I slowly turned around and saw Malfoy standing there with anger in his eyes.  
  
"And I'm assuming you know where the portrait is..?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy I know everything" he said coldly. I snorted and rolled my eyes trying suppress a laugh. In a quick flash he was standing in front of me.  
  
"Find that funny do you?" he snarled. His eyes were flickering in the darkness and his breath was warm.  
  
"Yes" I answered plainly.  
  
"Oh and I guess I dirty whore like yourself would know what humor was. It doesn't matter though I know your not good enough to know where a Malfoy stands" he paused then continued "I mean with your filthy muggle parents I don't blame you for being lower than house elves" he said not batting a eyelash. I felt tears burn in the back of my eyes but I held them back. A sudden urge to smack him washed over me and I raised my hand and aimed at his cheek. But he was quicker then me. He grabbed my wrist just before it came in contact with his flesh. The anger grew in his face as he twisted my arm down and pinned it against my back. I whimpered, pain rushing through my body.  
  
"Stop" I pleaded but he tightened his grip. The blood in my arm felt like it had been drained out of my body. My fingers went numb. "Malfoy stop" I repeated.  
  
"Don't ever try to touch me...again" He said through gritted teeth. "Ever" he added.  
  
"Let go of me" I said ignoring him "now" He let go and stepped back. His eyes traveled over me as I caressed my wrist. He muttered something and turned to walk away. I followed quietly behind him not uttering a word. We made our way up 2 flights of stairs and down a dark hallway again. I was admiring the painting when I crashed into something. I stumbled back and saw Malfoy looking down at me with disgust.  
  
"Can you do anything right?" he asked and turned back to the painting.  
  
"les ennemis par le jour" he said in a perfect French accent.  
  
"Enemies by day?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't choose it my boueux" he smirked.  
  
"Boueux...muddy?" I rolled my eyes. "Very original. Anyways who chose it"  
  
"Dumbledore's request" he shrugged.  
  
"Whatever" I muttered and pushed past him into the portrait. I stopped right away awed by the room. It was a dark maroon color and had 1 large couch with 2 smaller ones. The large ones were my house colors and the small ones Malfoy's. The carpets were lush and felt like velvet under my feet. There was one large studying table and 3 different doors. I walked to the one in the middle and ran my fingers over the carved wood of the door. It was a lion and a serpent sleeping peacefully together. I pushed open the door and gasped. It was a bathroom. But a breathtaking bathroom. The floors and countertops were a cream glazed marble and the stone has carving of angels in them. There was a large pool sized tub with over 10 knobs with shampoos and bubbles. The toilet was in the corner on a platform and next to it was a shower with large glass doors. On the countertops were 2 sinks. I turned around and returned to the common room. Malfoy was looking around still so I walked to the door which read lionne which meant lioness in French. I glanced at the door across from me that read serpent which meant....well serpent in French. I opened the door and walked into my room. There was a king sized four posted bed that head maroon colored drapes hanging on it. My bed sheets and covers were gold and had a maroon trim. I had a huge walk in closet and a vanity table. It was gorgeous. I walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. All my cloths had been neatly put away. I smiled and pulled off my school robes revealing my jeans and tank top. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked into the common room. It was empty so I walked over and plopped down on the couch and opened my book. Malfoy strolled in wearing a pair of Black trousers and a tight black shirt.  
  
"Well what the hell are we suppose to do now?" he asked.  
  
"You tell me Mr.Malfoy since Malfoy's know everything" I answered not looking up from my book.  
  
"Shut up and answer the question....that is if it's not to hard for you" he sneered. I slammed my book shut and a loud noise echoed through the room. Even Malfoy jumped a bit.  
  
"Well were supposed to wait for our duties" I said getting up and walking over to the small book shelf. I ran my fingers over them looking for the one I needed. When I found it I took it out and went back over to the couch.  
  
"So your just going to sit her and read like the little book worm that you are?" he asked.  
  
"Yupp" I said still looking down. I heard him sigh and stand up.  
  
"Well then I'm going to go find me some entertainment" he walked over to the door. "Don't wait up for me" he smirked and exited. 


	6. Dorm Checks

Butterbeer goes out to-  
  
Alley Mack, randomv13, Applescm ,Faith, Trust, and Pixie D ,oreo69not96, ColeForever16, regina-terrae, varielv, ali potter  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own so don't sue [except for Rachel]  
  
A bit longer  
  
It was 12:30 am and I was sitting on the big couch going over our head duties.  
  
Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy We want to congratulate you for being chosen head girl and boy. Dumbledore believe you two will fulfill everything perfectly. The main thing is to put aside old grudges and work together. Both of you are intelligent and were chosen for different reasons. When you come together you will work better. Your first duty will be to do dorm checks e very night. Make sure all students are in their rooms and not out past hours. Nest you will Plan all events such as the dinners and Yule ball. You are not required to attend hogsmead trips but you will have to organize them. Please come to me with further questions.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Professor Minevera Mc Gonagall  
  
The things we had to do were all very easy. If Malfoy cooperated this year wouldn't be so bad. I looked at my watch which now read 12:45 am. I glanced at the portrait and looked back at the letter. I guess I had to do a very late dorm check by myself. My cloak was in my room and I was too lazy to go get it. I looked down at myself. Earlier I had changed into a pair of boy briefs that had spongebob, a muggle cartoon, on it and I wore a plain white tank top with big fuzzy pink slippers and a short white robe over it. The chances of me running into someone were slim to none so I grabbed my wand and headed out. The hallway was cold so I wrapped my arms around myself and hurried down to the dormitories. First was Hufflepuff. I opened the portrait and glanced in and it was empty. I closed it and walked down to Gryffindor. Before I even reached the portrait I heard voices and a familiar laugh. Ron. I pushed the door open and saw Rachel laughing and Ron and Harry by her sides on the couch.  
  
"Uh ohh" Harry said making a pouty face.  
  
"Big bad head girl is here" Ron added wiggling his fingers.  
  
"You guys should be in bed. Rachel sorry I didn't owl you I was busy with my duties" I said.  
  
"No problem doll" she shrugged. I walked over and handed her a parchment with directions to me room and walked back to the door.  
  
"Thats how to get there. You can share it with these idiots if you would like but for now off to bed" I said smiling.  
  
"Hermione you are aware you are wearing knickers" Ron said blushing a bit.  
  
"Thanks for noticing" I said and exited the room. As I went lower in the building it got colder so I quickened my pace and when I got to the Ravenclaw door I opened t peaked in and left. Last was Slytherin in the dungeons. I went down the last flight of stairs and walked down a cold dark hallway. A large door was at the end of it with a giant serpent painting. Typical. As I said the password the portrait swung open catching me by surprise so I fell over. A tall figure grabbed me roughly by the arms and yanked me up.  
  
"Granger you shouldn't have come looking for me because you were worried" I silky voice filled my ears.  
  
"You asshole you scared the shit out of me" I said and shook my head.  
  
"Wow that's twice....today must be my lucky day" he smirked.  
  
"I've been up all night doing OUR job as head boy and girl and I was just coming to check on the nasty serpents and make sure they're in bed" as I said this the door opened once more and Parkinson was standing there in a pair of knickers and a bra.  
  
"Draco you forgot your boxers" she stopped when she saw me. "What are you doing here you dirty slut" she grinned.  
  
"Slut? Me?" I asked then cleared my throat and imitated her "Draco you forgot your boxers...hmm sure I'm a slut go to bed Parkinson" I said coolly. Her face turned red.  
  
"Shut up just because your little miss virginity doesn't mean you have to be a bitch about what you envy" I laughed when she said this.  
  
"Me envy you? Oh gosh look there a flying pig!" I joked and turned around and walked towards the stairs. As I walked away I heard a wet nose which I assumed was them kissing, I had to try hard not to hurl, then footsteps behind me. I walked up the 3 flights of stairs without looking back when suddenly the stair case moved.  
  
"Dammit" I muttered and leaned against the side.  
  
"Calm down mudblood its not like you have someplace to go" Malfoy snickered. I eyed him and flipped him off.  
  
"Ouch" he said rolling his eyes. "Your asking for it walking around wearing that" he said and swept his eyes over me.  
  
"Asking for what?" I asked.  
  
"Some one to grab you and take you into a dark hallway and do things your little mind cant even imagine" he answered. I glared at him. "Tell me Granger are you cold?" he asked.  
  
"What?" I was confused. He answered by looking at my chest. The cold had affected me. I crossed y arms quickly this caused him to laugh. "Shut up" I snapped and turned around. And walked up the last staircase. I looked around and saw 3 dark hallways none of them which I recognized. I turned to look at Malfoy who didn't seem bothered instead he was looking at my knickers.  
  
"What happen Pansy didn't give you what you wanted so you need some more?" I asked grinning.  
  
"No Parkinson is always enough. I was just thinking." He shrugged.  
  
"Well I think were lost" I sighed.  
  
"In a dark hallway" he said smirking. "I should teach you a lesson" he whispered.  
  
"Your scaring me" I said backing away.  
  
"That's the point" he said stepping closer.  
  
"Stop"  
  
"No"  
  
"Malfoy your insane" I stated.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Well then we best be off" I said and turned to walk down the hallway. He grabbed my robe to stop me but instead it slid off my shoulders. I turned around and stuck out my hand. "Give it back" I spat.  
  
"Ooops" he said throwing it over the ledge. I looked down and saw it fall and it seemed to go on forever. "Butter fingers you understand" He said.  
  
"Malfoy you're an impossible dimwit" I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Thanks" he said and strolled past me down the hallway. My teeth were chattering and my nipples were obviously responding to the cold. "Keep up Granger we don't have all night" he turned and looked at me. I looked down and kept fallowing him.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't fucking throw away my only source of warmth I wouldn't be lagging behind" I muttered under my breath. He whipped around. I stopped walking.  
  
"Cold, are you?" he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"No I'm fine in knickers and a tank top thanks" I replied sarcastically. His facial expression changed and he seemed to be thinking. I bit my lip and leaned against the wall. He stood there and studied me for a moment and then moved and stood in front of me  
  
"Yes?" I asked. He moved closer and pushed his body on mine. "What are you doing?" I gasped.  
  
"Your cold" he whispered making his breath tickle my cheek. The sudden contact with his body sent tingles up my spine. He rubbed up and down my arms softly.  
  
"Malfoy" I said more in a moan than intended. My eyes fluttered closed. He stopped and looked at me. My eyes opened.  
  
"You're such a tease" he pulled away.  
  
"Excuse me I am not" I brushed myself off.  
  
"I should be the one cleaning myself granger god knows what kind of diseases mudblood carry" he made a sour face.  
  
"You came on to me" I threw my hands in the air.  
  
"I only did it so you would stop whining about being cold" he spat back.  
  
"Whatever" I muttered and pushed him out of the way. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a large mirror in the hallway and noticed how revealing my clothes actually were. My tank top was short and tight showing of a lot of midriff and my knickers were low and dangerously cut around my bottom. I blushed a bit and kept walking with Malfoy close behind me.  
  
"Where are you going?" he called out.  
  
"To our room" I replied.  
  
"Granger no matter how devilishly charming I am I will not sleep with you especially since you're a mudblood so going to our room isn't going to solve anything" I turned to face him.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me" I spat. "I would never touch you"  
  
"Oh yes I forgot your prude"  
  
"No ferret I have self respect" I answered. I was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Oooo is that what they call it these days Granger?" he said arching his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not Parkinson the resident whore" my face was on fire. "Its alright it's not your fault you a mudblood" he said shrugging.  
  
"You're a fucking asshole" I turned on my heel and walked faster down the hallway. I got to a stair and skipped every other one and raced up. The hallways looked familiar so I dashed down it and turned the corner. Our portrait was in clear view so I picked up my speed and said the password. The door opened and I stepped in and went into my room. I stripped off my clothes and opened the bathroom door. I had to get his stench of me so I turned on the shower and got inside. The hot water felt like knives on my cold skin. The shampoo was a knob on the wall so I quickly applied to my hair and let the water run through it. I shut my eyes tight and leaned against the cool marble wall. My thoughts were drifting off when the door suddenly shot open. I looked through the foggy glass and had to wipe a small section to look through.  
  
"GET OUT!"I screamed as Malfoy approached me.  
  
"What are you playing at running away like that I nearly got lost again" he sneered.  
  
"As you can see this bathroom is occupied are you to thick to understand that?" I ignored his question.  
  
"Its my bathroom too" he spat. I turned up the water.  
  
"Sorry cant hear you can you leave now?" I yelled  
  
"Cant hear me?" he asked. "Then maybe we should just open this door" he said reaching for the handle of the glass door.  
  
"Noo!" I screamed. He stopped.  
  
"Ohh so you can hear me?" he smirked.  
  
"Just let me get out and you can harass me all you want" I said.  
  
"Fine" He stepped back and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Malfoy a little privacy?" I said. He turned around and walked out. I sighed and stepped out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel. Wrapping it around myself I walked into my bedroom. I let out a little yelp when I saw Malfoy Laying on my bed one arms behind his head and the other resting on his bare stomach. He was wearing only his boxers he slept in.  
  
"What's wrong muddy shocked by my sexy body?" he asked cockily. I shook my head no causing water droplet to fly everywhere form my wet curly hair. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Can you say what you were going to say so I can get dressed?" I asked,  
  
"Oh don't let me stop you" he grinned. I blushed.  
  
"No ill wait" I tightened the towel.  
  
"Well I want to set some rules" he paused "I'm new to this whole sharing thing" I laughed, that was no surprise.  
  
"Oh and you get to set these rules?" I asked. He sighed and pushed himself onto his elbows making his hair fall in front of his face.  
  
"First don't be a bathroom hog even though it seems you don't take much time grooming yourself" he stopped and laughed "also when I bring someone up especially a girl don't bother us" he grinned.  
  
"Like I would want to....if you are loud I will barge right in there and kick her dirty ass out" I stated.  
  
"Sure whatever you say Granger" he got up and walked to the door. My eyes fallowed him. I noticed the muscles flexing in his chest. "Since you won't be bringing any one home I'm sure I wont be having the same problems with you so I guess were done goodnight" he slammed the door shut before I could even say anything. I ran over and locked the door and went to get my pajamas. I put my tank top back on and slipped on a new pair of knickers. The top still smelled like his woodsy after shave. I shuddered and went over and got in bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep. 


	7. Sudden Change

Thnx everyone who reviewed :Faith, Trust, and Pixie D- You're the best! Hehehe this was just for you so you don't scream, oreo69not96- I don't want to jump into things, Applescm, bubblesara  
  
--------- "Granger I need to use the bathroom!" Malfoy screamed through the bathroom door. I was brushing my hair so I walked over and unlocked it. "I still have to shower Mudblood and you've been in here for HOURS" he said. I ignored him and kept brushing my hair. "Granger Privacy?" he asked.  
  
"Oh don't let me stop you" I replied snickering. A small smile crept across his face. I didn't like it.  
  
"Fine then" he said and grabbed the waste line of his boxers. He started to pull them down and I quickly covered my eyes.  
  
"FINE FINE IM LEAVING!" I screamed. He laughed and I couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Yea thought so" he replied and shut the door. I walked back into my room and looked at myself in the mirror then grabbed my cooks and headed out.  
  
"I'm leaving" I yelled.  
  
"That's nice" he yelled back. I walked out and went to my first class. Double potion with Snape. Once in the dungeons I looked around the class room. No Harry or Ron. That's when I remembered I was in all advanced classes. Great. I sighed and sat down in the second row.  
  
"Move mudblood that's my seat" I heard his voice. I looked up at him and smirked. His eyes were cold.  
  
"I can share" I said and scooted over jokingly.  
  
"Move you stupid whore" he snarled. I looked at him confused. Was he not just joking with me minute ago.  
  
"Malfoy wh-"  
  
"MOVE" he roared. Parkinson came and draped his arm around him.  
  
"No find a different fucking seat" I spat.  
  
"Get out of my fucking seat you little slut" Parkinson sneered. I didn't budge. Snape swooped into the room at that very second.  
  
"Seats everyone" He said. "Today I will partner you up and you will be making a poly juice potion" he paused and looked down at his paper.  
  
"Parkinson, Bulsto – Granger, Malfoy – Zambini , Mercy.."  
  
I looked over at Malfoy who was talking to Parkinson and looking at me with a disgusted face. I felt tears in my eyes but I bit them back. After Snape was done calling out the names I took my books and sat next to Malfoy not even bothering to ask him to come by me.  
  
"Go get the ingredients Granger" Malfoy said. I looked at him for a moment then got up and got the things we needed . When I went to the cupboard a girl was trying to reach for the Gylly root. I took some of mine and handed it to her.  
  
"Here" I said.  
  
"Oh thanks" she smiled. Her Slytherin robes fit her nicely and her hair was pulled up. "I'm Isabelle" she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hermione" I replied and shook it.  
  
"Arent you head girl?" she asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh and how's sharing with Malfoy?" she raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow at me.  
  
"Terrible" I said. She laughed.  
  
"Yea I could imagine. Parkinson's pretty vile so I suppose that's why they're together"  
  
"I suppose" I snorted.  
  
"She marches around out common room like she's some sort of queen. Its annoying" she grabbed some flasks.  
  
"Oh I know someone should put her in her place" I said taking one also.  
  
"One day I'm going to snap and smash her pug face in and make her look worse" Isabelle said making a punching motion. I laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you got sorted into the right house you would be a kickass Gryffindor"  
  
"Ahh well I'm cunning like a Slytherin I guess" she smiled.  
  
"Well one day I'm going to beat Parkinson's ass you can come and watch" I joked.  
  
"Ill look forward to it" she said grinning.  
  
"Granger I don't have all day" Malfoy's voice interrupted us. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"My master is calling me I hope I talk to you again soon" I said and walked back to my desk.  
  
"Took you long enough" he snarled. I slammed he ingredients on the table and sat down.  
  
"Its going to take us ages to make this and you taking your sweet time isn't going to help"  
  
"It won't take ages so such it" I snapped.  
  
"Oh and you know this how?" he asked. I wasn't about to tell him about 2nd year and how we made it to trick HIM into revealing some information.  
  
"Because I'm smart" I said simply.  
  
"Whatever just past me the ingredient and sit quietly" he said slowly as if instructing a child. I ignored him and picked up the ingredients and strted to mix it. He sighed but sat there and watched me do it. I was finished in seconds.  
  
"You didn't look at the book once" he stated.  
  
"So" I said.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I would think you made this before" I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.  
  
"Don't be silly its illegal" I said.  
  
"Oh that's right I forgot you were goody two shoes"  
  
"What's your problem?" I asked just as class was over.  
  
"You so if you could be so kind as to move away that would be great I'm feeling filthy just being by you" I said. I picked up my books and looked down at him.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind last night" I turned around and walked out. 


	8. What the hell?

crimsonfawkes2002 – YOUR AWSOME! Lol thanks so much for the review you made my day 3 , LiZeRd, Applescm, bradee- Your such a dork Rach33, ICYCOOL, lilprincess08176, oreo69not96  
  
I didn't care if what I said was drastic or even inappropriate at that moment I couldn't stand him.  
  
"Why is he being so insufferable?" I muttered under my breath. Harry and Ron looked at me.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Malfoy" I sighed.  
  
"Um when is he not insufferable?" Harry looked at me. I shrugged. We were in the library finishing our homework after some second year put out a stink bomb he bought from Fred and Georges store. Harry and Ron were being lazy as always and asked me to help them. After being kicked out by Malfoy from my common room we moved to there's and right after that the stink bomb happened.  
  
"I'm going back to my room. I would ask for you boys to join me but It's not just mine so I'm sure it will be occupied by the Slytherin whore and his victims" I said picking up my books.  
  
"And your going to go back to witness this?" Ron raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes Ronald I'm going to watch them have sex its what I do on my spare time" I answered walking away. After wondering the halls for a bit I finally got to my room and pushed open to the common room. I stuck my head in and looked around before stepping in. It was dimly lit so I tip toed towards my room. I heard a sudden moan come from the other door. I snapped my head around at Malfoy's room.  
  
"Oh Drakie.." ,no doubt Parkinson, gasped. Gag. I put my hand over my mouth and went into my room. I couldn't stand to hear another second of this so I quickly changed into shorts and a tank top and opened my books to occupy myself with something.  
  
"Baby don't stop..." I heard again. That was enough. I couldn't get anything done like this. I put my quill down and marched across the hall.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
No answer.  
  
"Malfoy keep it down you ferret" I said and turned back around and headed into my room. It took my awhile to find the comfortable position I was in before but I eventually got settled.  
  
"You big bad Dragon.." she yelled. Was this a joke? I didn't know weather to laugh because she said big bad dragon or vomit because it came out of her mouth. Once again I marched over there but this time I didn't just knock. BOOOM  
  
I slammed the door open fuming. Pansy flew off of Malfoy's half naked body and landed on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Mudblood what are you doing?" Pansy screamed and brushed herself off as she stood up.  
  
"That's disgusting Parkinson put on some clothes" I shuddered. Her top half was clearly visible. More than I ever needed to see in a life time.  
  
"Granger I thought we went over this" Malfoy said his voice angry.  
  
"Yes we did and I recall me saying that if your whore makes noise she out" I glared at him. He looked at me for a minute before giving in. He knew I was right.  
  
"Pansy get out" he said and stood up himself wrapping the sheets around him. I was obviously wrong when I thought he was only half naked. It seemed I had just busted in when things were getting hot. Parkinson looked at him with her mouth open.  
  
"Drakie...?" she asked confused.  
  
"Wow Parkinson I didn't think you were that thick...you couldn't even understand simple directions" I laughed. Malfoy came over and stood beside me.  
  
"Shut up Granger. Pansy get out ill talk to you later" he said again. She pouted for a few seconds before grabbing her shirt and walking out of the portrait. I fallowed into the common room. When the door was finally closed I turned around to go back to studying but saw a very angry Malfoy standing in front of me. His eyes were dark and his facial expression was scary. I gulped and slowly tried to move around him. He reached out and I winced awaiting the pain. But it didn't come. He stopped what he was going to do midway when he saw my reaction. His features became softer and he even looked a bit hurt.  
  
"You have no right doing that" he spat.  
  
"She was distracting me. If you want to make noise go to her room" I shrugged. At that moment there was a loud knock on the door. We both turned and looked at the door. I walked over and opened it. Rachel came in dragging a boy behind her.  
  
"Hey love sorry to just come over but I wanted you to meet someone" she smiled. I looked over a Draco who was still standing there naked with only bed sheets.  
  
"Ohh" I said.  
  
"Whoa what did we interrupt" Rachel asked wiggling her eyebrows at me and Malfoy. I looked over at him and he just looked back at me.  
  
"Nothing" I replied simply and turned back to her.  
  
"Well then I would like you to meet someone" she said again. "This is Henry" she beamed. I looked at the boy. He was tall and muscular. His dark hair tousled on his head and his big eyes were gorgeous. He stuck his hand out and smiled.  
  
"Hello" I said and shook his hand. "This is Malfoy" I pointed at the angry blonde "Careful he bites" I added before turning around to face Rachel.  
  
"Isn't he sexy?" Rachel whispered.  
  
"He's very cute where did you find him?" I asked.  
  
"He's in Ravenclaw. I saw him roaming the halls and I 'accidentally' bumped into him" she answered.  
  
"I see" I looked at Malfoy who was talking to Henry as if he was irritated. "Listen Rachel can I talk to you tomorrow me and Malfoy were about to discuss something"  
  
"Of course" she said raising an eyebrow at me. She called for Henry and they left together. After the portrait slammed closed the room was silent for a few seconds. I stood there studying the wall as if it was fascinating. I didn't want to turn around and face him when he was angry.  
  
"Are we going to stand here like idiots?" he broke the silence.  
  
"If you want to" I sighed.  
  
"Granger you can't bust in whenever you want especially after 10 minutes after I shut the door" I turned around to face him.  
  
"10 minutes?" I asked. He looked down then back up as if trying to tell me something. I just stared back.  
  
"Dammit Granger for a smart girl you sure are slow" he said frustrated. I just kept staring. "Lets say I'm a bit ... stiff" he smirked when I gasped in response.  
  
"I didn't need to know that" I shook my head.  
  
"Right well now you know not to barge in especially since we both know you will not help me out in my current state" he raised his eyebrow. I gave him a disgusted look. "Right then" he moved closer to me. I stepped back. "I need to go take a cold shower" he whispered into my ear.  
  
"Okay" I chocked out.  
  
"Okay" he repeated but didn't move.  
  
"The-then you should go" I said not looking up at him.  
  
"Yes I should" he stepped back and walked into the bathroom. I let out the breath I didn't know I was even holding and ran my fingers through my curls. Malfoy was so fucking bipolar.  
  
"Right" i whispered.  
  
"Granger stop talking to yourself" Malfoy laughed. Damn he had good hearing.  
  
"Shut up" I spat back. I finished my remaining homework and flipped through a few magazines. It was still only 7:35. The shower stopped and I heard the faucet running for a few minutes. He was probably shaving. Then I heard a door open and close. Finally he was done and I could use the bathroom. I grabbed my robe and stripped my clothes off. I wrapped the robe around me and tied it loosely. Humming to myself I opened the door and walked in and quickly turned round to lock it. I didn't want Malfoy running into me. I turned back around and yelped.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS" I said covering my eyes.  
  
"Calm down Granger I'm not naked" he smirked. I peaked out and saw an ALMOST naked Malfoy in a pair of very low green boxers.  
  
"I thought you were done I didn't know you took a million years in the shower" I looked him over. His platinum blonde hair hung loosely in front of his face with water droplets at the ends. His chest was tan and muscular. I had the sudden urge to walk up to him and run my hands over it to see if it was as silky and smooth as it looked. But in a very none sexual way. No there is no way I thought Malfoy was attractive...I was just curious. I hope.  
  
"Here" he said handing me a tissue. I looked at him questioningly. "There's a bit of drool coming out of your mouth right there" he said pointing to my chin.  
  
"Shut up" I laughed and threw the tissue as him.  
  
"Granger" he said then paused.  
  
"Malfoy?" I asked.  
  
"You might want to tighten that robe" he ran his eyes over me. I looked down and saw it was open on top down the middle. Just as it was sliding off to reveal my top completely I grabbed it and tightened it.  
  
"Thanks" I blushed.  
  
"Are you planning on showering?" he asked.  
  
"Yea I was" I answered.  
  
"Well I have to shave still that's why you hear the door open and close I went to get my shaving cream" he explained. I nodded and he continued "You can go in I promise I wont peak" he grinned. I rolled my eyes at him and walked to the shower. The glass was still foggy so I got in and took off my robe. Malfoy was leaning against the counter his back to me but he was watching me in the mirror.  
  
"Malfoy" I said causing him to turn around. "Can you take this?" I said throwing the robe over the door. He looked up at me a bit wide eyed. "What did you think I was going to shower with my robe on?" I laughed. He blushed and muttered something about 'stupid mudbloods'. He was obviously upset I made fun of him. The shower smelled exactly like Malfoy. I turned on the water and adjusted it. When it was just right I stuck my body under it and relaxed.  
  
"Ahh" I breathed. The water felt amazing. I applied some shampoo and let it wash out of my hair slowly. "Mmm" I leaned against the wall my front facing Malfoy's back. Speaking of Malfoy he wasn't shaving. I looked closer and saw him looking down his eyes shut. I shrugged and turned the shower head so it would massage my back. "Mmm" I moaned again as the water beat on my back.  
  
"Granger!" Malfoy screamed causing me to snap my eyes open.  
  
"What?" I asked scared that something happened.  
  
"You have to stop doing that" he looked at me.  
  
"Wha- what?" I stuttered.  
  
"Stop with the noises" he said slowly.  
  
"Oh sorry" I felt my cheeks burning up.  
  
"Your doing something that you don't mean to so... it's not right" he shifted around. I understood.  
  
"Okay" I said and turned back to my shower. The shampoo was completely out of my hair now. I grabbed the soap and got under the water. Suddenly the water turned ice cold.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and jumped out of the shower without thinking. When I realized I was naked I dove for a small towel and covered up whatever I could. Malfoy spun around.  
  
"Sorry" he smirked.  
  
"What happened?" I panted.  
  
"I turned on the water it might have made that water got cold" he shrugged.  
  
"You would think with Hogwarts being the best wizarding school they could get 2 different pipe lines" I looked around for a larger towel. This one only covered my chest and just covered my bottom. If I bent over lets just say Malfoy would get quiet a show.  
  
"Yea I know" he said absently.  
  
"Where the fuck are all the towels?" I screamed.  
  
"Oh the house elves just took almost all of ours" he said.  
  
"They didn't leave any?" I asked.  
  
"They did but they were old looking and they didn't even iron them" Malfoy said casually. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"Iron them? Used?..." I said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy" he stated.  
  
"So I'm told" I replied sarcastically. I didn't wait for him to reply. I walked towards my door and slammed it shut.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Malfoy burst into my room. I jumped and moved back.  
  
"Excuse me?" I looked at him confused.  
  
"You're always stomping around here like your something special. Well your not you filthy whore so don't slam doors like your better than dirt" he spat. My eyes burned with tears. What was wrong with him? He had terrible mood swings.  
  
"Get out" I whispered. He looked at me hatefully for a second then turned and walked out. 


	9. Potions

Cookies, Butterbeer, and candy to all !!  
  
Alley Mack , crimsonfawkes2002, Applescm, RitzBitz, Princess Faye, prep50- 50punkwriter, dracohermioneluver, WoodsWench  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own so don't sue [except for Rachel shes my little biatch 33]  
  
For 2 weeks I didn't speak to him. When we saw each other in the common room it was awkward silence.  
  
"Hermione are you alright?" Harry looked at me with concern.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I buttered my biscuit.  
  
"You seem upset" Ron said grabbing a muffin. I shrugged not really answering their questions.  
  
"Today's our big surprise" I said changing the subject.  
  
"Surprise?" Ron scratched his head.  
  
"Oh right I forgot you weren't in my class Ronald" I didn't even stop for a reaction "Were making an advanced potion in class today" I said excitedly.  
  
"Oh" Ron made a sour face. "How exciting". I ignored him. I wasn't going to let him ruin my day. This potion was something I had been looking forward to since Snape announced it.  
  
"Well I'm off" I got up and looked at the boys. "By the way where is Rachel?" I asked. They pointed at the Ravenclaw table. Rachel was sitting next to Henry smiling.  
  
"They switch" Harry said.  
  
"What?" I was confused.  
  
"One day he sits here and then she sits there" Ron replied. He looked a bit pissed off. I noticed him eyeing Henry carefully.  
  
"Ron stop staring at them" I joked.  
  
"I'm not" he said defensively.  
  
"Sure whatever" I rolled my eyes. His ears turned a bright shade of red. Rachel glanced over and saw me looking over. She smiled and waved. I winked at her and turned to walk down to potions.  
  
"Today we are starting a very difficult and dangerous potion" Snape swept in to the room. I listened carefully. Malfoy, Parkinson, and there cronies were behind me not even paying attention. "This potion enables you to travel back in time to a specific point in your life where you felt a great deal of pain or misfortune" he smirked. I shifted around in my seat. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
"The ingredients are on the board please walk up and look at the paper up there which shows who you are partnered with" everyone groaned. I scooted out of my seat and headed over to the board. I ran my finger down the paper and stopped at Granger then I ran my finger across horizontally. Oh no. Not again.  
  
"Mrs. Granger" Snape interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Yes professor?" I asked politely. He looked around and then leaned in.  
  
"Miss Granger you don't have to complete this potion Dumbledore has given you the 'okay' to sit it out" he said in a low voice. I knew exactly why he said this. I thought about it for a moment actually considering missing a potion this rewarding to learn. I couldn't let my past run my life.  
  
"I'll be fine" I said blankly. He looked a bit uneasy but nodded. I turned around to walk to the cabinet but instead crashed into a very large ferret.  
  
"Move Malfoy" I said dusting myself off. He looked me up and down.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked. DAMN he really did have good hearing.  
  
"Nothing it doesn't matter" he didn't seem to believe me.  
  
"Please, you were actually considering not doing it" he smirked. "It has to be something big to stop bucktooth Granger from getting brownie points with the teachers" he said making an impression of me enthusiastically raising my hand.  
  
"Stop being nosy. Now look lets just get through this potion" I walked to the cabinet. After gathering everything I needed I headed over to my desk and placed everything neatly.  
  
"Hello...Granger" Malfoy called from behind me. I turned and looked at him motioning to the seat beside him then looked at his face. I turned back around and sat down. I heard him grunt and hear a few "Ow's" coming from the people around me. No doubt Malfoy stepping on their feet. He plopped down beside me. Snape cleared his throat.  
  
"The way this will work is this" He paused and looked around. "You and your partner will brew it together fallowing the steps on the board. When you are done you are to put the cauldron on simmer and take your trilly weed. This is the tricky part. You have to take a lock of your hair and wrap it around the stem of the plant. Then take another piece and roll it. Make sure to throw it in at once. This will allow you to come back to the present time. When you and your partner both do this you will then throw it into the cauldron. It will let out a foul odor and you will start to feel drowsy" He stopped when he saw me raise my hand. "Miss Granger" he said impatiently.  
  
"Is there a certain amount of time we will be there?" I asked.  
  
"If you let me finish I would have explained that" he snarled then continued "The potion will take you to one memory. The way this works is whoever's memory is more powerful .You or your partner. Once in that memory you will be free to browse around but YOU MUST NOT BE SEEN" he said loudly. Everyone nodded. "You can examine your memory and notice things you probably didn't before that is the point of it. Now to get back you simply hold hands with your partner and squeeze this" he said holding up a handful of pendants. He walked around and passed out one to each pair. I studied mine. It was a Lion and serpent intertwined. Suddenly Malfoy snatched it form my hand.  
  
"Sure you can see it" I said sarcastically and turned back to Snape.  
  
"Alright you can start. Make sure you come back quickly if you are in danger" he said and sat down. I lit up my cauldron and added the ingredients carefully. It took about 10 minutes because of Malfoy butting in every five seconds. When I was done I ripped a few strands of my hair off. Malfoy fallowed and grabbed his trilly weed. After wrapping it around I rolled the other piece and put them down on the table.  
  
"I'll wear the pendant" I said taking it from him. He snatched it back.  
  
"I want to wear it" he spat. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Fine wear the necklace I don't care" I said and looked around. Students were disappearing slowly. I turned back around. "Ready?" I asked.  
  
"I already threw mine in so whenever you decide to" Malfoy yawned. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked at the cauldron. Every ounce on me was hoping Malfoy had an amazingly strong thought or memory. I took a deep breathe and threw the trilly weed in. A sudden wave of tiredness swept over me. I fell over into someone's arms. Everything went black and...BOOM.  
  
"Wake up" I felt a poke in my ribs.  
  
"Not yet... me sleepy" I pouted. Then I remembered everything. Potions...memory....Malfoy. I shot up. At first it was all blurry then I saw a familiar pair of silver orbs staring down at me.  
  
"About time" he said looking down at me sitting on the floor. "Well were still in the school and its midday so I'm not sure whose memory this is" he paced around. He was right. I was sitting on the floor of the Potions room which was empty. I slowly got up. There was something not right about this. I walked towards the door and carefully opened it. The hallway was empty.  
  
"Weird" I whispered shutting the door.  
  
"Care to share?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Its midday and there's no class....not a single sole in the hallways either" I looked at him confused.  
  
"Well there's only a few times that this happens...Halloween, Christmas, The Triwizard tournament..." he scratched his head.  
  
"And...." My eyes widened. Oh no. There was low voices' coming closer. I shoved Malfoy into the closet.  
  
"Ouch what the-" I covered his mouth.  
  
"Harry if we get caught we'll be expelled" I heard myself say.  
  
"Oh you and you fear of being expelled" Ron teased. Tears built up in my eyes. My worse nightmare came true. 


	10. Memories

I love everyone who reviews!!!!!

Well this chappy is a bit violent I guess to beware !!! Anyways

**Faith, Trust, and Pixie D  -** I love you because your reviews rock my world! lol

**WoodsWench**** – Kayy I wrote moooore**

**ToykoPrincess**** – **Im glad you like it….Im trying to stay away from the traditional fall in love at second one fic so whenever things seem soft I promise it will change…bwhahha I want it to be something I enjoy reading myself ad I hate reading those ones where they give in too fast.****

**ICYCOOL  - **I UPDATED AS SOON AS I COULD DEARRR****

**k-magic**** – **Thanks doll3****

**EverDraco's**** –** Sorry to torture you ::Evil laugh::

**oreo69not96 – **You don't seem to like it…sorry****

**Applescm**** – **and the memory is…****

**dezdezi**** – **Im so happy you like it! 33

**dracohermioneluver**** – **I love your username but I love your reviews more…hehe

**Disclaimer – I don't own so don't sue [except for Rachel shes my little biatch 33]**

"Is that Potter?" Malfoy whispered. I nodded. "Holy shit and that's you and Weasel" I nodded again. "Wait a minute" He paused. I knew what was coming and so did he.

"Well well well Scarhead , Weasel, and Mudblood the golden trio" Malfoy and his sidekicks strolled into the room.

"What are you doing here ferret face" I heard myself snarl.

"Granger that wasn't very nice" Malfoy whispered into my ear. This was getting so confusing.

"Watch your mouth" the past Malfoy spat. "Are you three too thick to fallow directions?" Malfoy asked causing Crabbe and Goyle to snicker. "As a prefect I felt the need to tell you to go into your dormitories. Dumbledee said it's about to start"

"Why are you out wondering the halls then?" I saw my past self ask him.

"I'm not afraid of a few death eaters" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cocky once… always cocky" I whispered to Malfoy next to me. He smirked.

"Oh of course you're not afraid of them since you're a Death Eater in Training" Ron said.

"Whatever we need to be getting back" I heard myself get up. "You guys go ahead I have to drop this off at the library before we get caught"

"Hermione you shouldn't go alone" Harry spoke up.

"I'll be fine silly we still have a while until lockdown"

"You sure?" He asked.

"Of course" I nodded.

"Granger a mudblood like yourself should be a little cautious" past Malfoy smirked.

"Malfoy that wasn't very nice" I whispered to Malfoy next to me.

"Shut it 'oh bouncing one' go back to your dungeons and plot against us or something" I replied to Malfoy's comment. Wow past Hermione was very kick ass I smiled to myself.

"Let's go boys before the mudblood spreads her germs….I wouldn't want to get confused for one when the death eaters get here" past Malfoy glared at us and walked out.

"Alright I'm off to ill meet you guys in the common room" I got up and walked to the door. NO! I had to stop myself from jumping out of the closet and screaming. Tears were now blurring my vision.

"Okay be careful" Ron said and we all walked out. After a few seconds Malfoy pushed me out of the closet.

"Okay the end of the Great War is you memory?" he asked.

"Yea I know its silly why don't we just go back" I looked at him hoping he couldn't see my hands shaking.

"Granger….what happened?" he raised his eyebrow.

"No- Nothing lets just go back" I pressed on. He seemed to think about it for a while. "Malfoy …please" I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Alright" he said his eyes widening at the site of me crying. I quickly wiped it and walked towards him. He took out the pendant and held it out to me. I squeezed the other half of it and looked down at his hand.

"Erm we have to hold hands" I whispered. He looked uncomfortable and roughly grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes awaiting the drowsiness…..It never came. I waited for about a minute and opened my eyes. "Why are we still here!?" I gasped. Something was definitely NOT right.

"I don't know we followed the directions" he looked at the pendant closely.

"Make potion, add stand of hair, wrap around trilly weed, and then roll another, throw in-"

"What?" Malfoy looked confused. I stopped reviewing the directions to see where I might of went wrong and looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Two pieces of trilly weed?" he got a bit paler than usual.

"One for the way here and one for the way back" I said slowly.

"Oh" he chocked.

"Oh?" I asked. My stomach felt light and my head was spinning. "Malfoy please tell me you didn't forget that" I said sitting down on the nearest chair.

"I must have forgotten to add it" he shrugged. Obviously he didn't understand the severity of what he had down. Of course he didn't. No one did.

"No…" I put my hands up to my face.

"Granger its not a big deal we can just find professor Snape and tell him what happened he's the only one that wont freak out to see another Malfoy and Granger since it was his class" he said simply. I knew he was right but that wasn't the point.

"That will take days Malfoy you know how the Great War ended" I yelled. He backed away a bit.

"And…?" he asked.

"Malfoy I can't be here that long…I….I don't want to be here that long"

"I know you don't like me Granger but am I that insufferable that you won't be able to spend a few days here?" he looked a bit hurt.

"Its not that….you don't understand" I whispered. I couldn't deal with this. There was a loud Boom and we both looked towards the door.

"Their here" Malfoy said and walked towards me. My heart dropped. "C'mon Granger we have to go they took out this wing first" he reached his hand out. I took it slowly and walked to the door with him. He stuck his head out then nodded. We ran down the hallways. I wasn't paying attention to wear he was taking me. My mind was filled with a million different thoughts. I ran into something hard and looked up. Malfoy had stopped dead in his tacks. "Granger…" he whispered. That's when I looked up and saw us standing next to the library door. I felt nausea wipe over me as I turned to look at what he was facing. And that's when I saw it. At the far end of the hallway….Me cornered by a cloaked figure.

"Malfoy please we have to get out of here" I looked at him my tears flowing down my face. He looked scared but didn't move. I fell to the floor next to him my back against the wall.

"Please…" I heard the past Hermione beg. I chocked a sob back. This was too much.

"You are a delicate mudblood aren't you" a cold voice echoed down the hall. My head was spinning. I didn't want to relive this. I looked at Malfoy who seemed transfixed on what was going on. I looked around hoping something would be different this time. Something would change.

"Please let me go" I heard myself beg again.

"SILENCE" he voice roared. I shuddered. The figure moved closer and smacked me across the face sending a loud sound through the halls. "So pure so untouched" the voice sneered. Malfoy turned to look at me. He knew what was coming. But we both stayed at our spots to horrified to move. The figure got closer and towered over me. I heard a rip and I knew that was my shirt being torn in half.

::Flashback::

"Please…no" I whimpered as I felt his cold hand run over my skin.

"You will learn your place" he spat.  I squirmed to get out of his gasp but he held me down strong. I felt him push my skirt aside and run his hand along my thigh.

"No…" I chocked as his hard lips came crashing on mine. I sobbed into him as he bit my lip causing blood to trickle down my chin. His rough hands parted my legs and pushed me against the wall. I whimpered as the wall hit my back hard…and thats when it happened. "Nooo…" I sobbed as I felt him push into me hard causing pain to shoot through my body.

"You will enjoy this" he smiled and pushed into me even more. I felt myself get weak and dizzy. My eyes shut slowly not able to handle the pain. He pushed in a few more times before finally stopping. He pulled away and kissed me again. My lips were bruised and I had scratches along on arms. "This will teach you never to talk down to a Malfoy" the mans silver eyes bore into my weak brown ones. With one last smack he swept away.

::End Flashback::

I looked down the hallways and saw my petite figure lying on the ground. I was definitely unconscious. Malfoy seemed to be zoned out and I weakly got up. My face was stained with tears and my head hurt from sobbing. I walked over to him and looked at his face. I knew this must be as hard for him as it was for me. I was raped by Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy I didn't want to st-"

"Don't" he said closing his eyes for a moment. I knew it was upsetting but I wasn't expecting him to yell at me!. But then he said the most random thing. "Don't call me Malfoy" I opened and closed my mouth a few times confused.

"What?" I finally muttered.

"That thing was a monster. I don't even know what to say" he shook his head. I looked at myself again and back at Malfoy.

"I'm sorry" I whispered not really knowing what to say myself.

"Sorry? SORRY?" he bellowed. I moved back frightened. "Why are you bloody sorry?" he asked turning to face me.

"I don't know I didn't want you to find out I just…." I looked down at the ground tears flowing down my face once again.

"You don't have to be sorry if anything I should be. I'm embarrassed to be related to something like that" he seemed blank.

"We have to go Ron and Harry will be down any minute" I said remembering. He nodded and turned around to walk away but then turned back and looked at the past me one last time. I nudged him forward and he kept walking. We stopped in a small hallway.

"We need to find someplace safe to stay" he whispered. I nodded knowing the perfect place.

"Fallow me" I said and walked up the stairs to a certain bathroom that I knew would be empty.

**Before I get killed for writing in a rape let me explain….well actually I don't feel like saying anything because it will give too much away….kisses333**


	11. Home sweet Bathroom

Okay this ones a bit shorter but I promise the next one will come soooon!!! And the sex scene is getting closer for you girls who are wondering if it will ever happen.

**ICYCOOL** – Thanks so much dearie 333

**Magsambis**– I know what you mean about the tension…I love it lol and I hate when they just fall in love…

**theevilcrayon**– I wrote MORE MORE MORE lol

**daughterofthemoon00** – updated hehe

**RitzBitz** – Updated soon lol

**MiLoV** – I know it was actually depressing writing that bit…wierd

**mirage05** – thank you 3

**MajorFanFic** – I'm glad you like it!

**ToykoPrincess** – I looooove your reviews! You make me happy because you like what I write lol 3333

**dracohermioneluver** – The Lucius thing is something that with shine through throughout the story so it had to be mentioned. Thanks for the review dear.

**varielv**– sorry about the cliffies…I cant resist hehehe

**Applescm** - 33 thanks babe

Disclaimer – I don't own so don't sue ..but imagine I did own it…how rich would I be?...

"A girls levorotary?" Malfoy looked uneasy as he stepped into the empty bathroom.

"Yes" I sighed and walked in.

"Couldn't you find any place else?" he asked.

"It's the only place that will be empty no matter what. I know your going to say 'don't girls use the pisser?' and the answer is yes we do but this one is occupied by…" as if on cue moaning myrtle swept out of her stall.

"The bushy haired kitty is back?" she smiled innocently. I shot her a dirty look at Malfoy snickered. "Oh and who's this?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"That's one of the boys that would normally torture you" I answered getting angry at the way she was oogling at him.

"That's not true!" he said defensively. I looked at him raising my eyebrows. "Fine she's right" he threw up his arms.

"That's what I thought so sod off myrtle we're going to be here for awhile" I said to her. She stuck her tongue out at me and went back into her stall.

"Well are you planning on spending 3 day in a levorotary? Where will we sleep? What will we eat?" he asked getting worried. I rolled my eyes at him. I took out my wand and muttered a few spells. A large bed appeared will big pillows and a feathery blanket. One corner of the bathroom was completely transformed to look like a bedroom. It even had carpeting to a certain point. The bed was right in the corner with a night table next to it. I smiled pleased with the results.

"There" I said turning to Malfoy. He was smirking. "What?" I asked.

"I'm glad I'm stuck with the cleverest witch and not with Parkinson" he answered.

"That complete cow…" I muttered under my breath.

"Granger she is not a cow…she's a decent pureblood even if she isn't the smartest" he looked bit annoyed.

"Ohhh have a hit the pureblood soft spot?" I rolled my eyes.

"This is going to be the longest 3 days of my life" he huffed and sat down on the bed. I nodded. My neck was sore and my eyes bloodshot. It seemed like we forgot about what just happened a few minutes ago. But that was something that would haunt me forever. Those familiar gray eyes that were now occupied by the young boy in front of me would be something I feared. So cold and uncaring. As if they didn't know happiness. "Can you not stare at me?" Malfoy asked shifting around.

"Whatever" I replied not really knowing what I was saying. "I'm a bit hungry and my bodies so sore  I think I'm going to eat then sleep" I said.

"Do you want some sort of cookie?" he asked smirking. I ignored him and turned to myrtles stall.

"Myrtle can you go get dobby for me?" I asked sweetly. She stared at me for a moment and then disappeared through the wall.

"Are we going to have a party with the house elves?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Shut it" I replied and waited. Moment's later dobby appeared.

"Miss Hermione how Dobby may help you?" he bowed.

"Dobby can you get us some food please and drinks?" I asked nicely. He nodded excitedly.

"Dobby lives to serve Miss…" his eyes traveled and landed on Malfoy. He suddenly stepped back. He recognized those eyes too. "Mr. Malfoy.." he muttered and bowed. Malfoy looked back a bit disgusted. "Miss Hermione looks different form when Dobby sees her last" Dobby scratched his head. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it Dobby" I said and he nodded.

"Ill be back" he snapped and disappeared.

"I should have known you would be best friends with the house elves" he grunted.

"Oh because I'm such a dirty mudblood" I rolled my eyes.

"You know Granger when you agree with me it takes the fun out of everything" I smirked.

"Does your face hurt from doing that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" he said looking insulted.

"Smirking like a moron" I answered. He glared at me for what seemed like ages. I had to try hard not to laugh at his seriousness. "I was just wodering if as a child you were hit while dong that…you know what they say right? Well they say if you get smacked while making a face it stays like tha-"

"Enough Granger!" he threatened.

"OooOOooo" I wiggled my fingers "Touchy" I smiled.

"I don't smirk all the time" he mumbled.

"Oh yes that's true…I've seen cocky smirk and evil smirk so th-"

"Granger I said enough!" he bellowed standing up.

"You brought it up again" I said in defense calmly.

"Time travel has given you an attitude and  new found bravery"

"It's a Gryffindor thing" I waved him off.

"No you wouldn't do that if we were back at our own time"

"Yes I would"

"No because I would put you in your place the first time" he said sternly.

"Oh please" I huffed.

"The only reason I'm not doing anything is because I'll get expelled from school if anyone finds out" he said.

"That's nice to know" I paused "Like father like son" I whispered under my breath.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Malfoy screamed. I jumped up from the bed and backed up against the wall. "Don't ever say that again!" he walked towards me. I was scared because the look in his eyes looked dangerous. He was centimeters away and his eyes bore into me. Images of the face that raped me flashed through my head. Those eyes…they were the same. I shuddered. "No matter what I do.." he trialed off and backed away.

"Malfoy" I moved next to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean it like-"

"Whatever mudblood go away" he spat and walked to the other side of the bed. That's when he seemed to notice our sleeping arrangement. There was one bed.

"I don't know the spell for a smaller one I learned how to do this after Ron's fell apart because of Fred and Georges innocent experiments" I said knowing what he was thinking.

"You couldn't make two big ones?" he asked.

"And put the other one where on my head?" I asked. He looked around and knew there wasn't enough room for another bed.

"You expect me to sleep with you?" he asked.

"No not to sleep with me just share a bed" I answered knowing that's not even what he meant.

"So I'm going to be touching you?" he made a disgusted face.

"You've touched me before and haven't melted so I'm sure you'll  be fine" I said taking off me sweater and skirt. I was wearing boy underwear and a tank top again. But not the same ones obviously. That's just disgusting.

"Nice Nighties" he grinned.

"Thanks" I said and got into bed. The comforter felt like a cloud. It was so soft and warm. I tucked myself under and looked at Malfoy. He took off his pants and shit …leaving him in a pair of green and silver boxers. Low sexy boxers. "So predictable" I said looking at him.

"You knew I was big down there? Wow granger you are smart" he smirked. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time that day.

"Your boxers are your house colors" I stated.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" he said sarcastically and got in next to me. My cheeks flushed and I felt violated but and had butterflies at the same time.

"Night muddy" he mumbled and turned over without another word.

"Goodnight" I said and closed my eyes.


	12. Lets go home

**luv-****bug21-** Thanks doll33 I tried to make it different

**WolfzBlood**** –** AHHH I love you!  5 out of 5 bahhhaha I love you for loving this story

**DMandOBrhot**** –** I hope you finish it and love it.

**Faith, Trust, and Pixie D- **Ahhh yay your back and reviewing…woooot!

**dracosbabigirl**** –** I'm so glad you found it too!

**Gopher2806 –** I wanted to make Hermione more kick ass and Rachel is just the coolest person[in real life also]

**mon**** amour –** I love you more Rachel3

**Magsambis**** –** Well this chappy will explain them getting back

**oreo69not96 – **Lol sorry I must have understood wrong I'm glad you like it.

**lala88908876 –** Read read read!

**LiZeRd**** -** THANX

**Dracoslovemistress****-** I think we all wish we could share a bed with him ::sigh::

**dracohermioneluver**** –** I updated dearie!

Where is **ToykoPrincess**and her amazing reviews ?!

Anyways heres more ficcy hopefully ill get more up today.

Disclaimer – I don't own so don't sue [except for Rachel]

The next two days went by in slowly and nothing happened. I mean honestly how much can you do in a bathroom? The coldness between me and Malfoy grew and the bickering was at an all time high. We would fight about things like 'Why didn't you tell me we had no bread left now its all your fault were starving'. It was pointless but I think we just needed something to occupy our time. When I woke up the third day I was overjoyed to be getting home.

"Malfoy get up its over" he pushed the covers off of myself. He mumbled something and rolled over. "Malfoy its been over for hours now. We are about to go to the great hall for lunch" I slipped my cloths on quickly. "UP NOW!" I ripped the covers off him. He screamed and jumped up.

"ALRIGHT IM UP!" he grabbed it clothes and threw them on.

"Okay lets get this over with I want to go home" I stated.

"Like I don't" he replied. I ignored him like always and walked out of the bathroom. Slowly peaking around we made our way to the dungeons. "I'm home" Malfoy joked as we got to the potions room. Everyone was in the great hall for lunch so we didn't have to worry about being seen by students.

"Mr. Malfoy Miss Granger?" Snape looked up confused. We walked over to his desk. "Together? And why are you wearing that? Why aren't you in the great hall? Why do you look different?" he looked at us closely.

"Professor Snape we have a very big problem" I said seriously. He seemed to study me amazed.

"Professor we're from the fuuuturee…" Malfoy said the last word slowly realizing how stupid it sounded. I had to admit it was a bit to star trek for me [muggle movie].

"I don't understand" Snape looked at us even more confused. This was taking to long.

"Next year you are going to have us make a time travel type potion that takes us to a painful time in our lives..." he nodded knowing the potion I was talking about. "Well Malfoy over here forgot to add the other price of trilly weed and-"

"Now your stuck here?" he guessed.

"Correct" Malfoy nodded.

"Well even though I would normally be curious and insist on knowing details to make sure you are who you say you are I know that I give that potion every year so something like this was bound to happen" He got up and walked to the cabinet. After he grabbed a few ingredients he walked back over to us. "Now listen carefully. You must make the potion the same way you did before but only put in one trill weed"

"Maybe you should do that Malfoy since you have experience with that" I smirked.

"Miss Granger this is no time for you know it all remarks" Snape glared. Even in a situation like this his Slytherin pride is soaring through the roof. "After your one mixing it you have to add something from your time to take you back then you will be taken back to where you came from." The poion took about 5 minutes to make and it was finally complete.

"We have to hurry up class will start soon"  I looked around to make sure everything was set. Malfoy reached into his pocket and took out the emblem. "What's that for put it away before you lose it and future Snape has our necks" I could have sworn I saw Snape smile a bit.

"Its something form the past that we can use" He shrugged. He was right and it was perfect. "Weird that even thought things got messed up this thing is till taking us back" he studied it.

"Well if you're ready I would like to leave" I sighed. Malfoy moved next to me and took my hand in his. I looked at him stunned but he looked straight ahead.  "Ready?" he asked. I squeezed hs hand in reply because I was to nervous to speak. Snape nodded at us and Malfoy dropped the pendant in. I waited. My heart began to race. Why hadn't in worked!? Suddenly I felt sleepy and I leaned against the body next to me.

" Hello…Hermione Hello!?" Ron screamed inches from my face. I opened my eyes slowly. "AHH your awake!" he screamed again.

"and deaf…" I mumbled rubbing my ear.

"Sorry" he blushed and pulled away.

"Oh my god I was so worried and I didn't know what happened and I got so scared and….oh my I'm so glad your alright!" Rachel wrapped her arms around me. I sat up and realized I was in the hospital wing.

"Where's Malfoy?" I asked without thinking. Everyone but Rachel looked at me shocked. She just smirked at me.

"He's a few beds over he hasn't woken up" she smiled.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Well when you came back Snape was expecting you for some reason but he didn't know where you would arrive. You showed up on the Quidditch filed asleep so he brought you guys here to make sure everything alright" Harry explained.

"Oh" I said simply. I was a bit glad because I was to tired to go to class.

"Listen babe ill be back later we have class okay?" Rachel squeezed my hand. I nodded and said bye to Ron and Harry.

"I didn't know you cared about me so much Granger" the familiar voice filled my ears. I scooted off of the bed and swept aside the curtain. There was Malfoy 2 beds down smirking.

"Oh shut up I just wanted to make sure I hadn't left you behind" I said.

"Oh so you didn't want to leave me behind?" hw raised his eyebrow amused.

"Well i…" I realized this was a lose lose situation. "You caught me I was horrible worried about your well being" I lay back down on my bed.

"At least you admitted it. Anyway I feel a bit nauseous and tired is it because of the trip or am I just getting a cold?" he asked.

"I feel the same way except my breas-" I stepped myself. What was I saying? Telling him about how my breasts and my back were sore for some reason. "Yes it because of the trip" I blushed catching myself.

"What was this about your breasts?" he asked amused.

"You're giving me a headache" I blushed even more.

"Whatever muddy" he smirked and turned over so his back was facing me. I noticed a small card by his bed.

"Who's the from?" I asked without thinking.

"Aren't we the nosy one?" he chuckled and turned over. "It's from Parkinson. I think she fucked up somehow" he looked at it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because usually she would come see me and drool all over my clean sheets but she sent this instead probably afraid to see me" he shrugged. I gave a small 'ohh'. "Well whatever it is it better not be big because I will fuck her up" he added. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're so tough" I said sarcastically.

"I know" he said cockily and closed –his eyes "If you don't mind I need my beauty sleep. Some of us care what we look like" he sighed.

"Your such a girl" I said before turning over for a nap myself. Right when I was dozing off Malfoy interrupted me this time.

"Who is this Rachel girl?" he asked.

"She's a girl that attends our school" I replied yawning.

"Really?" he asked again. I snored realizing the answer I gave him.

"She's like my only friend that's a girl" I told him.

"She's pretty cute" Malfoy stated.

"She's beautiful" I agreed.

"Might be a  nice shag" he added.

"Ha like she would shag you"

"Everyone wants to shag me"

"Not me"

"Okay fine every girl wants to shag me" he corrected himself. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Joke jeez so hostile" he grinned.

"Whatever" I scooted around trying to get comfortable again. "Can I sleep now?" I huffed.

"I wonder if she's available"

"SHES NOT!" I screamed getting agitated.

"Calm down muddy" he glared at me.

"She's with Henry the Ravenclaw she brought in to our room…" I sighed.

"Ha he's no match for me"

"Yea sure why not" I mumbled dozing off.

"You looked cute when you're asleep"

"WHAT?!" I shot up. He smirked at me.

"I knew that would get your attention" he laughed. I gave him a dirty look and lay back down.

"I'm going to sleep now" I told him.

"That's nice" he said before dozing off himself.


	13. Oh baby

**I looooove everyone who reviews and this time we got a big bundle so I'm VERY happy to say the least.**

**Im so sorry if I forgot someone if I did I suck butt…just review and yell at me if you will…Its also shorter than usually BUT I was very busy I promise to give you a long one soon!**

**luv-****bug21-** Imagine hey did fall in love by chapter three? Now that would be stupid.

**DMandOBrhot –** Yay I'm glad you liked it…

**Faith, Trust, and Pixie D- **I don't want you to EVER stop reading this story

**dracosbabigirl**** –** I try to update fast because I, as a fanfic reader, now how annoying it is to wait 3534 years for one chapter.

**Gopher2806 –** lol I'm glad you liked the breast comment…

**Magsambis –** Rachel is always in my fics…that's how cool she is…lol

**oreo69not96 – **Lol sorry about ending it there….i tend to do that.

**Dracoslovemistress-** Oh I'm positive he's a nice shag…::turns to Draco:: aren't you Draco?

**dracohermioneluver**** –** Lol I hope it wasn't tooo un Draco like…anyway he did it just to see if she would react

**Hunter's Babe – **I WROTE MORE FOR YOU!! Im glad you like it

**Diet Cigrette-  Yea** I felt bad writing that scene…oh well…

**ToykoPrincess- **YOUR BACK WOOOT! Away at the woods? Eeek I hate nature and everything that goes along with it! Lol especially bugs xx  Okay now the rape thing will come into action later I promise and Draco's cockiness is so yummy…lol anyways I'm glad your back safely and are able to read and review hehe

**Azn Angel Girl-  Of** course ill keep writing I cant leave you guys here can I? Nooo****

**AquaBlades – **it goes on don't worry! lol

**pyro-****gurl06- - **Im glad you like it 33****

**J.N.Cahill – **I tried hard to stick to the characters personality. I dint want to change them so im glad you think its good.****

**Quill Girl 16865 – **intense? Woot I'm really happy that you thought it was that good.****

**Peterpanfan – **Lol bloody wicked mate…okay im done 33****

**NaTacha92 – **TACHAAAA I LOOOVE YOU****

**ICYCOOL-  thnks** doll****

**MiLoV- **Yess were home saftly lol

**Applescm- **Thanks****

**L. M. Lachance- **I updated like…today lol****

**WoodsWench-** KAYYY****

**SlytherinGoddess69- **I love you !!****

**Faith, Trust, and Pixie D- **ehheehhe your like my review buddy lol bwuahaha****

Anyways heres more ficcy hopefully ill get more up today.

The moment everyones been waiting for bwuahaha

Disclaimer – I don't own so don't sue [except for Rachel who is mon amour and she rules the bloody world 333]

"Mudblood Granger is so close you I feel terrible Drakie poo" a annoying voice filled my ears. My eyes slowly fluttered open and adjusted to the sunlight.

"Yea she doesn't bother me thank god" Malfoy answered. I looked over at them. She was sitting on the corner of his bed her skirt hiked up high and her shirt low. Disgusting.

"I'm not deaf" I said out of no where causing them both to jump.

"I don't care" Parkinson spat.

"Nice to see you with some clothes on for a change" a muttered. She sent me a death glare and turned back to Malfoy.

"Shut up Mudblood" she snarled back.

"Honestly you need a new insult Parkinson 'Mudblood' is getting old" I answered coolly.

" You are a mudblood so mudblood will never get old because you are what I say" she said. I stared blankly at her.

"That made no sense" I stated. She sniffed a bit and got up.

"I'll see you later" she kissed Malfoy and walked out quickly.

"Great Granger you scared her off" he joked.

"Yea I tend to do that" I shrugged. He looked at me for some time before I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Hoollooo anyone home?" I laughed. He snapped back to reality. "You scare me when you do that" I smiled.

"Yea…" he looked off into space again. There is something seriously wrong with this boy.

"Miss Granger Mr. Malfoy you will be able to leave today" Madam Pompfrey smiled at us. "Whenever you are ready you may go, classes are almost over for today so you should just head up to your common room" she said and turned around and left.

"Finally" Malfoy sighed and got up.

"Cant stand being around me?" I asked pouting.

"I've had enough mudblood to last me years" he grinned and walked towards the door.

"Too bad we share a common room" I screamed after him. The room was now empty so I gathered my things and started towards my common room. I got glances from kids who mouthed 'welcome back' or gave me hugs. Apparently our disappearance had been the 'it' thing while we were gone. Finally I got to the familiar portrait. This was the first time I studied it. It was a large forest with a different creature who asked for our password but in the far back there was something else. I stepped closer and realized it was a bed. A bed with a young woman and man obviously making love. But something about it was enchanting. Something about it made you want to stare at the beautiful colors forever. I snapped out of my tans and muttered my password. I walked in to see a very angry Malfoy. Crookshanks was running around him and he gave him a good kick sending my pet flying into the wall. I ran in and pulled him back.

"WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY DOING?" I screamed.

"Shut up Mudblood I don't need your shit right now" he spat his eyes flaming.

"Don't you dare take it out on my cat!" I yelled back

"WHAT YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IT OUT ON YOU?" he bellowed.

"What is your problem you and your mood swings and your insults your mind games your-" I was silenced. Cold hard lips on my soft full ones. Sparks went through my body. My mind was blank. My body paralyzed. Suddenly everything snapped back to normal. He had pulled away. His breathed heavily on my lips causing me to shiver. His eyes were shut lightly.

"You are my problem Granger" he croaked his voice unsteady. I bit my lip and nodded. His body heat was making me to feel weak in the knees. This caused me to lean against his body which made a low moan escape his lips. Big mistake. Our lips crashed together once more catching me off guard again. He grabbed me from my waist and pulled me into him. His lower half grinding into me. Now it was my turn to moan. He was driving me insane. I ran my hands up his hard chest. Once again he pulled away to breathe.

"I…I " I stuttered not knowing what to say. He looked at me lust drowning his eyes. I licked my lips tasting him. He closed his eyes and opened them.

"I'm about to lose myself" he whispered.

"I've already lost it" I moved this time tracing my tongue on his lips. His pulled back and looked at me.

"That's it Granger" he attacked my neck with wet kisses. I gasped when he bit me gently. "Your mine" he mumbled into my neck. My hands ran up and down his body trying to memorize every muscle. They way his back flexed when he moved or how his stomach tightened when he moaned. He pushed me into the wall and lifted me up. Our tongues battled for space in each others mouth.  His hands traveled inside my thighs. I pulled away.

"Malfoy…" I blushed pushing away slightly. He looked confused. "Not….now" I said slowly looking away. He understood.

"Such a tease" he joked.

"Don't ruin it" I threatened. He leaned back in and kissed me again quickly.

"Mmm" he moaned. I smiled. This was weird. Us together getting along let alone making out.  "I know" he said reading my mind.

"I know" I replied back not really thinking. He looked at my face studying it. But I didn't mind I just let him. "Don't get all soft on me" I held back a giggle. Honestly I don't giggle. [**A/N.**Can you imagine her giggle like a schoolgirl? I cant]

"Right now I'm anything but soft" he murmured.

"Im sorry" I tilted my head.

"Sorry that you don't give out like Parkison the resident whore" he got a bit tense.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked like he was thinking about it for a minute then spoke.

"She came in here all serious that's when I knew something was wrong." I nodded and he continued "Well she did the whole Drakie poo maybe you should sit down bit and I just stared at her. Well supposedly while we were gone she fucked some kid behind my back and her reason was ' I didn't think you would be back Drakie' which is even worse because that means that she cant wait to get her next lay that's how dirty she is" he looked angry.

"Oh" I whispered not sure what to say.

"Yea…it doesn't matter I only used her for sex anyway"

"I didn't think she could really do anything else in life" I smirked.

"The smirking is my thing remember?" he asked amused.

"Get over it" I shoved passed him. This whole making out thing was getting us a bit too lovey dovey and I didn't like it.

"Where are you going?" he walked with me.

"To my room if you don't mind"

"Cant we even have a quick shag?" he asked.

"No" I said simply and shut the door. I leaned against it and touched my lips. I was fondling the enemy. I smiled to myself thinking of Harry and Ron's reactions. Harry would yell at me for even considering it and Ron would yell at me for not telling him I was a girl. Either way I didn't care. Because something about Malfoy was dangerous and addicting.


	14. You've been Caught!

**Okay now. First I think we deserve MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE! C'mon…it makes me happy. Anyways I'm moving to ****Florida**** this week so I wont be able to update until mid next week. While I'm gone you should that's Rachel's fic [ her username is **mon amour]** and it's absolutely genius! The beginning might not seem too excited but once you read it you get hooked so read it and review her. Any who okay well here's another chapter for you until I'm settled into my new house darlings333**

**AngelicDevil1 –** I don't want you to die so I updated! lol****

**AquaBlades- **Thanks33****

**firediamond –**Im soooo glad you enjoyed it! Eeek im all happy now lol****

**WoodsWench – **Lol thanks kay****

**DracoScrewer – **Draco definetly is FIIIIINE….wow I do him right then and there

**ICYCOOL – **Yea he is like drugs…addicting

**dracohermioneluver – **lol I was imagining ihm kicking the cat in my head. It seemed so right lol****

**dracoslovemistress – **I would have a quick shag with him anyday!****

**ToykoPrincess – **ayayayay  not sickeningly FLUFFY !

**oreo69not96 – **Woot im glad u liked it****

**NaTacha92 – **Tacha! That made you laugh too? lol****

**luv-bug21 – **YAY incredible story!!! Im so happy****

**dracolegolaslvr87 – **I thought it was dramatic enough lol but I donno. Im glad you liked it and I found that girl part very funny.****

**spuffylover – **Best you've read? Wow I feel honored

**mon amour – **I LOVE YOU RACHEL!

**Faith, Trust, and Pixie D -**review buddy im glad you liked it! 33333****

**lylangelgurl -** Thanks****

**Sennichiwa – **Im happy you liked it****

**MiLoV – **fun fun fun lol

**Gopher2806 – **im actually really happy they kissd too lol****

**J.N.Cahill –** lol I have the big revealing of Malfoy and Hermione planned and its going to be a lot of drama haha****

"HURRY THE BLOODY HELL UP!" I banged on the door. It was 7:30 and Malfoy was still occupying the bathroom. I leaned my head against the door and sighed.  My head was aching and my legs were tired. I felt as if I could just crawl back into bed and sleep forever. I had been up all night thinking. Wait a minute…what was I thinking about?

"Don't get your panties in a twist Muddy" he smirked with only a towel loosy around his waste. Oh yes that was why. I blushed.

"You take longer than you need to" I pushed passed him making sure not to touch his wet body.

"Yea whatever you say…" he walked into his room closing the door. This was weird. I didn't expect to fall into love with him right away. That would be like I was reading a really bad fan fiction [A/N LMAO] but I didn't think it would be perfectly normal as if we hadn't swapped spit. Whatever I wasn't going t let that slime ball invade my thoughts the whole day. I dropped my cloths on the floor and took a quick shower. After I was done I dressed in my regular uniform and put my hair up in a messy bun. I was to tiered to deal with it. My books were packed in my bag so I grabbed it and headed to the door taking a peak at the time. Good I still had 2 minutes to eat and study. When I walked into the common room I saw Malfoy standing there waiting for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well since were a couple now I decided to carry your bags" he said seriously. I looked at him blankly and he snickered then added "I'm just kidding I was wondering if you had heard from your friend Rachel" he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh god is that all you can think about just because you couldn't shag me….right just forget virginal Granger move on" I put my hands on my hips angrily. He just smirked back at me then suddenly moved forward.

"You should talk to her before you scram like a loon. And plus" he paused and pressed against me "No one can replace my muddy" He whispered. He gently ran his finger down my cheek and kissed my lips.

"So were friends now?" I joked as he pulled away.

"No I cant be friends with a mudblood let alone a Gryffindor" he stuck out his tongue and walked to the door.

"Well that's nice to hear" I stated. He turned back to me.

"But I can shag one" he said before shutting the portrait and disappearing. Him and his bloody shagging. It was so annoying! I heaved my bag up and fallowed out and walked down to Potions.

"Hermione sit here" A random kid patted the spot next to him smirking. I looked away ignoring him. The whole room was buzzing about our trip to the past and at the center of it was Malfoy sitting on a table answering questions like a celebrity. My heart sank as I made my way over to him. I hope he didn't say anything he would regret.

"What's going on here?" I asked sternly. Everyone turned and looked at me including him.

"Ahh Granger our other celebrity" Malfoy smirked.  I rolled my eyes at him.

"Everyone sit down before Snape comes in" I ordered. All the Slytherins glared at me. "NOW!" I screamed. After getting called mudblood and goody two shoes a few times everyone sat down.

"You always know the perfect way to ruin the fun" Malfoy drawled and plopped down next to me. I started at him questioningly. "Yes?" he asked.

"Why are you sitting here?"

"Ouch that hurt…but if you must know I'm not in the mood to deal with Parkinson" he said. I turned back and looked at Pansy sitting in the corner with Millicent glaring at me.

" I see" I turned back as Snape rushed into the room. The first half of class went by fine with only 10 points deducted from Gryffindor. Suddenly the door swung open. Everyone turned to the back.

"I expected this" Malfoy whispered to me. Rachel stood in the doorway. Eyes bloodshot and makeup smudged.

"Pro- Professor may I ..I speak to Hermione" she said slowly and sniffled. Snape looked at her for a moment then nodded to me. I quickly got up and rushed over to her. After closing the door behind me I looked at Rachel. She fell to the floor sobbing.

"What happened?!" I sat next to her.

"He fucked her" she sobbed.

"What who? Henry?" I asked rubbing her back. She nodded and leaned her head against the wall. "What an asshole. Oh my god who was it with?"

"Some girl in Slytherin. He didn't give me her name" she rubbed hr eyes.

"Oh shit" everything made sense. Malfoy…Parkinson…Henry. "It was Pansy" I told her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Well the other day Malfoy went absolutely bonkers and kicked crookshanks but I found out it was because Pansy had cheated on him" I stopped leaving out the part about us kissing. "Then he asked if I had spoken to you before we left the common room this morning"

"She's such a dirty slut and he's such a man whore" she sneered. I laughed and hugged her.

"Why don't I walk you up to my common room you can nap there for today" I suggested. She nodded and we walked up to our room. After getting her settled in I walked back down to potions. As I passed a closet I heard a loud thud. What was that? Then I heard giggling and a male voice. Great another couple trying to fool around during class. I huffed and knocked on the door. I heard a 'Shh' alright if they thought I was an idiot and wouldn't hear them then I would have to prove them wrong. I yanked at the door and it wouldn't budge. I took out my wand and whispered 'Alohomora' and the door swung open. "Harry!" I screamed. There was Harry and Isabelle from my potions class with her backed against the wall and her legs around him. His hair was messy and his shirt was off revealing his toned stomach and broad shoulders.

"Oh my god" he whispered.

"Hello Hermione" Isabelle smiled blushing. I smiled back at her trying to contain my laughter.

"You know each other?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"She's in m Potions class" I turned to Isabelle "Which you should be in right now" Her smiled faded.

"What? Classes started?" she frantically fixed her skirt and smoothed down her hair

"We must have lost track of time" Harry added running his finger through his hair.

"I bet you did" I grinned at them. "As head girl I should turn you in and deduct points" I looked them over. "But as a fired ill let it slide. Just make sure next time its on your own time and not the teachers" They both nodded.

"I guess ill see you later" Harry smiled at Isabelle causing her to blush again.

"Yea" she smiled back. Harry moved closer and kissed her square on the lips and pulled her into him.

"Ughh get a room!" I yelled and walked away. After a few seconds Isabelle caught up with me.

"Sorry about hat" she said.

"Don't worry I'm just wondering what your going to tell Snape" I looked at her.

"I'm a Slytherin the worst he'll do it deduct a few points" she shrugged. She was right. We got to the class and after Snape asked where Isabelle had been and she replied 'I forgot we had class' It was the stupidest excuse but Snape only took away 5 points. I sat down into my spot next to Malfoy.

"So.." he looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What did she say?"

"You know what she said"

"Just tell me"

"No"

"C'mon"

"No"

"Please"

"Bounce away ferret" and with that he shut his mouth and leaned back into his seat snarling.

"You're so bitchy sometimes" he mumbled.

"Thanks" I shot back.

"Your welcome" he said.

"You're so annoying"

"No you are"'

"Oh great come back"

"Thanks I thought you would like it"

"Well I didn't"

"You just said it was nice"

"Well….I didn't mean it"

"MISS GRANGER silence!" Snape bellowed. I opened my mouth to protest but quickly shut it. Malfoy snickered next to me so I slapped his thigh. He froze at the sudden contact.

"Don't touch me like that it makes me…excited" he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I looked around the room quickly to make sure no one was looking at our exchange.

"Shut up I didn't mean to touch you like that" I said defensively.

"Sure" he drawled. A few minutes later I felt his hand on my knee. I looked at him wide eyed but he just stared straight ahead and took notes. I smacked his hand off.

"Miss Granger will you stop interrupting my class! 20 points from Gryffindor" Snape spat.

"You're such an asshole" I whispered under my breath. Even though I didn't look up I could imagine the smirk plastered on Malfoy's face. He moved his hand to my knee again but this time inched up my thigh. I didn't know what to do I just looked ahead. I couldn't slap him or scream at him since Snape would not hesitate to deduct 50 bazillion points from us. So I had no choice but to sit there. He traced light circles around the inside of my thigh with his finger. I shuddered as goose bumps covered my body. "Malfoy.." I moaned in a low voice. He squeezed my thigh in reply and inched up further. I felt myself relax and my eyes shut a bit. He suddenly pulled away and looked at me. His eyes were filled with lust and I knew he was on the verge of doing something he would regret. "No not here" I told him.

"I know" he looked back at his notes and moved away from me. I avoided looking at him as much as possible for the rest of class. After potions was over I rushed out and went to see Rachel. When I got there I found it empty and a small note attached to the door.

_Herm,_

_Felt better so I took a walk with Ron ill be back later to see you again_

_ Love,_

_  Rachel_

I was glad she was feeling better. I turned around to walk out and saw Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Hello Granger" he walked towards me.


	15. Bye bye old Granger

**IM BACCKKKK 333**

I'm so happy to be back and writing. I know I haven't updated in forever but I promise everything's going to be back in order now. Also I got Rachel and my friend Isabelle to beta the story [ I sent an email to whoever said they would beta it in the reviews part but they didn't answer me back] so hopefully all the mistakes I seem to skip over will be corrected. Im not going to go on and thank all the people who reviewed individually this time because theres so many and I just want to get this chapter up for you all but thank you soooo much for the reviews it means the world to me that you like my story.So here's a new chappy for you all and I should update more shortly.

I was glad she was feeling better. I turned around to walk out and saw Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Hello Granger" he walked towards me.

"Ma- Malfoy what are you doing here" I stuttered as I watched him inch closer.

"It is my common room" he smirked. I blushed and tried to walk around him.

"I have to get to class"

"Granger" he whispered causing me to turn back to him. By now we were centimeters apart. He looked into my eyes and I felt as if I was naked. He brushed his lips on mine and pulled away. My breathing got heavy. "Why are you so addictive?" he mumbled into my neck. My knees felt weak.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" I replied causing him to look up. His dark orbs were bright and lustful. I crashed my lips back into his and caressed his cheek. It was ice cold but yet so smooth and soft. I felt him snake his hands around my waist and pull me into him even further. A small moan escaped my lips as he bit my lower lip.

"Let's go into my room" he looked at me.

"Your…our room?" I stuttered.

"Yes Granger it's a little place a like to sleep" he sighed. I bit my lip and looked down.

"No I don't think that's a good idea" I whispered. He suddenly threw his hands up into the air.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU?" he bellowed. I stepped back scared.

"Malfoy calm down"

"No Granger you play these games and lead me on then smack change your mind out of no where" he paused. "Your nothing but a tease" he turned and stormed out.

"IM NOT A TEASE!" I screamed at the door a bit late. He has already slammed it shut. My eyes burnt up with tears.

- - - - -

The next bit is going to be in the Slytherin common room and 3rd person

- - - - -

"She's an impossible bitch sometimes" Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room.

"Draco nice to see you around here…ever since you became head boy we thought you became too good for us" Blaise spoke to his old friend.

"I AM too good for you people Zabini" Draco replied coolly.

"I see you haven't changed" Blaise laughed. "So who's an impossible bitch?" he asked curious.

"Granger" Malfoy sat down on the couch.

"Mudblood Granger? Ahh yes she's head girl right?" Draco nodded. "She can't be that bad especially this year…. she's got an awesome body" Blaise zoned out.

"Snap back to reality Zabini she's a prude so whatever you're doing to her in your mind won't EVER happen"

"Not even for the Slytherin Prince? He who gets everything" Blaise mockingly raised his eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Draco asked getting annoyed.

"Well everyone knows you get everything Draco…this shouldn't be any different" he shrugged.

"What are you getting at Zabini?" Draco pushed on.

"Well I'll bet you that Draco Malfoy the greatest wont be able to get her to fuck you" Blaise smirked.

"Fuck her? Are you kidding I could get her if I wanted" Draco said confidently.

"Okay then lets see you do it. If you succeed then I'll give you 5000 galleons and if you don't you owe me that much" Draco nodded slowly.

"Get ready to lose 5000 galleons Zabini" Malfoy said getting up.

"Whatever there are no rules so have fun"

"You're sick" Draco said before walking out.

- - - - - -

Back to Hermione's point of view

- - - - - -

I didn't know what to do after he left so suddenly so I sat down and finished my work. I was so stressed out over nothing. After about an hour of working I got tired of looking at the door. Taking my books into the room I changed my clothes into a pair of shorts and a tank top and returned to read a nice book by the fire.

"Granger" A low voice came from behind me.

"You're back?" I asked without looking up from my book.

"Yes" He answered.

"That's nice" I continued reading.

"Don't be like that" He sat down beside me.

"Oh I'm just a tease…why bother with me?" I slammed my book shut and got up causing him to so the same.

"Feisty" he licked his lips.

"Right I'm going now" I pushed passed him to my room. I felt him grab my arm and spin me around. He leaned in close so I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Don't leave" he whispered.

"I can't do this. Every night…and…and were enemies we cant do this" I looked at him with pleading eyes begging him not to do what I knew he was going to.

"Your'e so sexy when your all fired up" he brushed his tongue along my ear.

"Stop" I whispered. He looked at me and smirked.

"No" he leaned in and kissed my neck gently. I moaned slightly.

"Draco…" I whispered in a unsteady voice. He pulled back suddenly. That's when I noticed why.

"What did you say…what did you call me?" he asked.

"Malfoy…of course I called you Malfoy that is your name isn't it" I said trying to cover it up.

"You called me Draco" he crossed his arms triumphantly.

"No I didn't" I insisted.

"Yes you did"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Granger aren't we a bit old for this?" he asked looking bored.

"Whatever goodnight Ferret" I turned on my heel and walked to my door.

"Ferret?" He smirked. "Just a few minutes ago I was" he paused and put on a girly voice "Dracoooooo…" he drawled.

"Oh shut up" I slammed my door quickly. What was wrong with me? Calling him Draco. I never in my life had uttered that word out loud. Not even in my head when I was thinking about him. Not in a pleasant way of course… I would think about how I can murder him. BWUAHAHHAH….alright now I'm going crazy trying to avoid the situation. I had to watch myself. Make sure not to let that slip again. Knowing Malfoy he won't drop it till he squeezes every last drop of torture out of it.

"Grangerrrr" He called knocking on my door.

"Go away" I ran to the door and pushed against it as if it would stop him.

"Let's talk" he suggested.

"Are you daft? Or just going soft on me?" I asked shocked. Draco Malfoy wants to talk. Now that's something I thought I would never witness.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" I heard him shuffle around.

"What are you doing out there?" I asked curious.

"Undressing" he simply answered.

"MALFOY!" I gasped.

"I took off my robe calm down" I heard him chuckle. "Can you open the door?" he asked getting impatient. I moved away from the door and opened it slowly.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't you mean yes Dracoooo..?" he laughed.

"STOP IT" I smacked his arm.

"Don't smack me" he threatened getting serious.

"Oh god" I rolled my eyes "Now what did you want?"

"You granger you" he moved towards me.

"Stop" I said sternly.

"Why must you wake it so hard? You know you want me" he said cockily.

"No I don't" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Instead of bravery…Gryffindors quality HAS to be stubbornness"

"I am NOT stubborn" I argued.

"Granger" he looked at me carefully.

"Malfoy" I imitated him. He suddenly moved closer and pushed me against the wall. "You seem to love to do this"

"Say it again" he caressed my arms.

"You seem to love doing this?" I asked confused.

"No" he licked his lips and closed his eyes. I suddenly realized what he wanted.

"Stop" I begged. He lightly placed kisses on my jaw line making sure to avoid my mouth. He sucked on a piece of skin making me gasp in surprise. This caused him to grind against me fitting his body into mine. My breath became ragged as he ran his arms down my sides. My shorts had ridden up and a nice bit of flesh was revealed and he gently ran his fingertips over my outer thighs sending Goosebumps over my body. "Ohh Dracooo " I let out not able to hold it. He pulled back breathing heavily.

"Lets go" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room. I didn't protest this time. I didn't care anymore. I wasn't going to be bookworm granger for the rest of my life. When we got to his door he paused. "Aren't you going to stop me?" he asked still trying to breathe regularly. I shock my head in response and bit my lip. He moved towards me and kissed me full on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck causing him to moan into my mouth. I opened my eyes and pulled away noticing we had moved to the bed.  I reached down and took my tank top of slowly. He sat back and watched licking his lips and running his eyes over me. I leaned in and kissed him hungrily not wanting the taste of ice and cinnamon to leave my mouth. After a few seconds I pulled back abruptly and reached down to the waste line of my shorts and slowly began untying the strings.

I know you hate me for ending it here….but I still love you! 

**Until next time **

Drugs – Sex – and Butterbeer 33  [reviews are appreciated] 


	16. Rejected

**Hello Everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this up. Now this chapter isn't important but required for me to write the next one. So I hope you guys enjoy this as an appetizer lol. Anyways before I say anything else I want to tell you about this new HP Message Board. Its kick ass and just opened so if you join fast enough you have a shot at being head girl or prefect. The link is and if that doesn't work ill post it in the reviews section.**

**This CHAPTER WAS EDITED BECAUSE SOME GIRL SAID I PLAGARISED.  ::sticks out tongue::**

Thank you soooo much for everyone who reviewed. I was a bit disappointed that there wasn't more so please if you read this review and join the message board.

And butterbeer for those of you who wanted some heheheeh

I reached down and took my tank top of slowly. He sat back and watched licking his lips and running his eyes over me. I leaned in and kissed him hungrily not wanting the taste of ice and cinnamon to leave my mouth. After a few seconds I pulled back abruptly and reached down to the waist line of my shorts and slowly began untying the strings. His breath quickened.

"Wait…" He spoke out of nowhere causing me to stop what I was doing.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit irritated that he stopped me.

"Stop" He said and suddenly stood up.

"What?" I asked again awestruck. What was he playing at?

"Granger you're not ready to do this." He looked at me.

"Malfoy are you fucking kidding me?" I laughed a bit still not able to understand.

"Granger…" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Malfoy…You…I…" I sputtered while putting on my clothes. After I was completely dressed I looked at him carefully. He seemed bothered by something. I sighed deeply and turned and walked out of the room and into mine. I couldn't believe it. I was about to have sex with Draco Malfoy and he told me to stop. Is it weird that I felt a bit shut down? Or not good enough? My thoughts were interrupted.

"Granger listen" I turned over and looked at him. My insides felt blank. I didn't know how to feel. Happy that I didn't do something I might regret? Sad that when I finally had the courage to do something I was stopped? Angry that he completely shut me down after leading me on a bit? After seeing no reaction from me he continued. "I don't want to make you do something you're going to regret" He spoke as if he rehearsed this.

"Malfoy, You don't care about me or what I do. To you I'm a piece of ass" I said in a low voice.

"Well that is true" He paused. "But after that night I don't think I can take advantage of you" I knew exactly what he was talking about. The night that I lost my virginity to a monster. Tears built up in my eyes.

"Don't bring that up" I said bitterly. "Ever."

"Granger don't be angry at me for doing something human" He sat on the edge of my bed.

"Malfoy what has gotten into you?" I turned over and got up suddenly. He looked at me confused. "You're very bipolar. One minute telling me off the next acting like you care about me. Its all very confusing and I don't want to deal with it"

"Well you have to" He shrugged. This time I looked at him confused. "Don't you understand Granger" he walked over to me and stood centimeters away. "You're mine now" He stroked my check causing my eyes to close.

"I'm not yours"

"Yes you are" he looked serious.

"What the hell do you think I am?" I asked angrily.

"My property" he smirked.

"I'm not property Malfoy! I am a human and I have feelings and you can't play me as if I'm a part of some game!" I screamed. His face tensed. "What?" I asked. That's when a light bulb went off in my head. "Is this a game Malfoy?" He didn't answer. "Please tell me that I'm not a part of one of your sick and twisted games," I said holding back tears.

"You're not" He said almost in a robot like voice. I couldn't believe it.

"Don't lie to me" I spat. He looked at me and didn't say anything. "Fuck you Draco Malfoy"

"Don't talk to me like that!" He got angry.

"Really, so I should let you make a complete fool out of me by making some game out of this and not be bothered? Tell me; was it some sort of bet? I really want to know how much I'm worth" I said sarcastically.

"Yes" he answered simply.

"Yes it was a bet? And how much was I worth?" I asked getting angrier.

"5000 galleons" he confessed looking away.

"Wow a lot more then I expected. So what you fuck me then leave me and get your money? Did you ever think that you live with me which means I'll be seeing you everyday?" I asked irritated. He didn't respond. Obviously he hadn't thought of this. "Get out Malfoy" I said pointing at the door. He didn't budge. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my purse. "Here" I said handing him 3000 galleons. [A/N It seems like a lot lets just pretend it's about 100 bucks and 5000 would be 150]. "Its not 5000 but you can pay the rest for being a complete ass" I added. He looked down at my hand.

"Keep your money Granger" He sighed and sat down on my bed and leaned back on his elbows.

"Did you not understand me? Get out" I raised my voice a bit.

"Whatever just ignore me" He said playing with my cloths that were laid out on the bed. He was so strange. Suddenly he smirked and picked up something. "I would love to see you in this Granger" He was holding my underwear. My thong to be exact [A/N Dude she wears thongs get over it. Almost everyone does lol].

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM" I dove for him and he quickly put his arms up and I fell on him hard.

"You like it rough huh Granger?" He asked and licked his lips.

"Yes I do" I challenged him. If I had to choose between explosive and bitter Malfoy and Hot sexy Draco I think we all know which I would choose.[A/N I know who I would choose!]

"Hmm is that so?" He asked not giving me a chance to answer. I was flipped over so I was underneath and he crashed his lips into mine. I felt my lips bruise but I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. He pulled away and looked at me. "I don't like what you do to me" He whispered.

"What do I do to you Draco?" I asked knowing the affect me using his first name had on him.

"I think about you more than I should" he confessed. "And I want a Mudblood Gryffindor that isn't good" he licked the outer rim of my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"What the BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice bellowed. I looked up to see a furious Ron Harry and a smirking Rachel.

This is a bit shorter eh? Oh well ill update soon with lots of Drama and sex. Bwuahahah…alright I'm done.


	17. The hothead and Potter

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm really Happy with this chapter it actually has some subsistence to it. Also I Poster the link to the message Board in a review please join. OR ELSE.

**Felton-luver101 –** Dracos mood swings are shmexy Lol

**Malfoy vs Potter –** Updated Updated

**Dracoslovemistress –** IM SO SORRY MY DEAR! ::hands you Butterbeer::

**Spychick989 –** Well I was thinking of making the bet scene more dramatic that's why I put it in there but then I decided to move on to more important things.

**Oreo69not96 –** updated

**TekiNeko –** Your review made me laugh.

**Draco Rapist –** Thank you so much for my review it made me all happy.

**Total- nirvana –** yay I'm glad you like it.

**Faith, Trust, and Pixie D –** Thank you for liking my story so much I'm definitely going to check out yours.

**WoodsWench –** love you kay 3

**Write-or-wrong –** thank you 33

**-------------**

"What the BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice bellowed. I looked up to see a furious Ron and Harry and a smirking Rachel. I gasped and tried pushing Malfoy off of me. But no such luck, it was as if he was cemented down.

"What does it look like is going on Ron?" Rachel asked obviously trying not to laugh. I shot her a little smirk then a scolding look.

"Hermione!" Ron's face was red with anger and Harry seemed a bit lost. I looked at Malfoy who had yet to move or even speak.

"Calm down Weasel" Malfoy said getting up and reaching out his hand to me. I looked at it carefully then took it and stood up.

"Ron, listen, its not what it seems!" I said trying to think of something more logical. Honestly, we were snogging what else could it be?

"Not what it seems? Did you just fall on top of our enemy that we despise more than anything else?" I felt Malfoy tense next to me. That was a bit harsh, especially to say it to his face. "And you happen to attach yourself to his lips, ACCIDENTALLY?" He screamed the last bit and threw up his hands.

"Ron I can explain" I said stepping back a bit.

"GO AHEAD HERMIONE! IM ALL EARS." He shouted steeping closer. I looked at him tears building in my eyes. "Are you going to go look it up in one of your bloody books? Go ahead run to the LIBRARY!" He screamed.

"WEASLEY DON'T YELL AT HER" Malfoy screamed stepping in front of my a bit. All eyes turned to him questioningly including mine. It was silence for what seemed like eternity. Malfoy avoided looking at me and continued to send Ron death glares.

"Ron enough." Harry said speaking for the first time. I looked at him and he seemed calm. "Lets go we can talk later. Rachel you stay" He said in a very flat tone. Rachel nodded and tried to mimic Harry's serious face but was failing terribly. Harry grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him out of the room quickly. Once Ron was waiting outside Harry came back.

"It better have been worth it" he said smiling before leaving again. I let out a breath. So Harry wasn't terribly upset with me, which was a start. Now the redhead was the only problem. I turned around to see Rachel lying down on her stomach on my bed. Her legs were bent and she was moving them back and forth. She rested her head on her propped up elbows. She looked like a schoolgirl awaiting juicy gossip. She WAS a schoolgirl awaiting dirty details. I let out a sigh and moved next to Malfoy who was still next to the bed looking pissed. I walked over and gave him a kiss square on the lips.

"Ew get a room" Rachel scrunched up her nose. I pulled away and rested my hand on Malfoy's chest.

"Thank you" I whispered and licked my lips. His eyes were filled with something I couldn't figure out. His chest heaved up and down.

"Tell me when she leaves" He said and turned around to leave.

"Oh thanks a lot, I love to know that I'm so wanted" Rachel said sarcastically. I laughed and walked over next to her. "So?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Rachel!" I said slapping her shoulder playfully. She rolled over and sat up on her knees.

"C'mon did you get any?" she made a little thrusting motion.

"I haven't done anything in that way with him" I said blushing a bit.

"WHAT NO ACTION?" she seemed genuinely worried. Suddenly there was a noise and we heard a low 'NO BLOODY ACTION' from across the hall. No dubitably Malfoy. I ignored him and continued.

"Well one time we almost you know did" I paused "Then he did the strangest thing"

"Oh my god did he do the thing with the dog oh man that's so weird but its happened to me!" she said excitedly. I looked at her worried.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh never mind" she blushed and calmed down a bit. I eyed her slowly then continued.

"He stopped me"

"Stopped you from doing the dog thing?" she asked.

"NO! Enough about the dog. He stopped me from undressing" I said. She gasped as if I had said the most ridiculous and shocking thing ever.

"I know…" I played with the chipping nail polish on my nails.

"He actually stopped you! Why?" she asked seemingly interested.

"He said I wasn't ready" I shrugged. I didn't want to go into detail about our trip to the past.

"Wow that is a first" she laid back slowly.

"Yes well something happened when we got sent back in time you know? And well…" I trailed off.

"What happened?" she asked.

"No-nothing it wasn't that important" I said getting upset. She understood and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry about it" she smiled.

"Yea…" I said looking away.

"Well I guess its good that he stopped you" she stated.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yea it shows he cares about you" she smiled wickedly. I realized by now that my mouth was hanging open. I quickly shut it and looked at her seriously.

"Malfoys aren't capable of caring…especially since I'm…. you know not pure"

"Pure schmure who cares about that nonsense. I doubt he does," she said in a very positive tone. I eyed her suspiciously.

"And how do you know this?" I asked causing her eyes to widen.

"I'm uhh just guessing" she laughed nervously.

"Rachel…" I said causing her to look at me. I waited.

"Fine I had a little chat with him" she shrugged and got up to leave.

"Oh no you don't! You better tell me what this chat was about!" I pulled her back to the bed.

"Nothing! You only came up like once" she said. I wasn't convinced.

"Rachel!" I screamed.

"Fine maybe a few times!" she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Tell me what was said" I laid back preparing for the worst.

"He said you were a bookworm and he loved tormenting you" she said smiling.

"Oh and I'm glad your amused by this" I smacked her leg.

"Let me finish. He said he loved tormenting you because you looked extremely attractive all fired up," she giggled. I blushed and looked at the door to the bathroom that separated me from Malfoy. He was so different in person. When no one was around he was a normal guy. A very attractive sexy guy. It seemed as if he was changing but then he would make a rude comment and bring us both back down to earth.

"So yes I was very amused by this" Rachel said breaking my train of thought.

"Yes I see" I replied not really knowing what to say.

"Let me go" She got up and walked to the door.

"You should talk to him. Then talk to Ron and Harry" she paused and her eyes got really big. " I almost forgot to tell you" she smiled and came back over by the bed.

"Yes?" I asked getting curious.

"Me and Ron made out yesterday!" she squealed.

"YOU SNOGGED RONALD?!" I screamed surprised beyond belief.

"Are you angry?" she asked a little upset.

"No no its just I didn't know Ron even knew how to snog" I laughed. She smiled.

"Oh trust me he does. It was so hot and he knew jus-"

"Alright I don't need to know" I interrupted her.

"Hehe sorry well okay so don't worry about him being a nasty twit. I'll have a talk with him" she reassured me.

"Alright thanks love" I hugged her and she left. I let out a long sigh and walked across the hall to his room. I wasn't sure what to say or even what to do. I leaned my forehead against his door. "Great just great" I whispered to myself.

"Granger sometimes you worry me" a voice behind me spoke. I spun around to see a smirking Malfoy.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at him.

"Well I was finishing up my work when Rachel left and said to go find you, so I was coming to your room and stumbled across you, having a lovely conversation with yourself. Shall I leave you two alone?" he asked. I smiled at him and shook my head no. "Alright then what can I do you for?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Malfoy…thank you….about before…with Ron" I said moving closer.

" Weasley's a hothead Granger I didn't want him to kill you over me" he shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Don't do that," I said causing him to step back questioningly.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't act like you don't care, Draco," I said not losing the smile from my face.


	18. Draco

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I promise it wont happen again Lol. This is one of my favorite chappies 3 enjoy.**

Disclaimer- I don't own so don't sue.

**-----------**

"Don't act like you don't care, Draco," I said not losing the smile from my face. He froze and held his breath.

"Granger, I don't" he said but sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself.

"But I do" I leaned in and kissed him for the second time that day. He didn't react but instead just stood there like a statue. After about 10 seconds I pulled away and looked at him.

"I don't like you like this" he said looking worried "Are you feeling alright? You're a bit too confident"

"I'm sick of being the shy one" I shrugged.

"Yes but now your right here muddy. I can't harass you by taking advantage of you, since you can't seem resist my sexy body" he smirked. "Now you wont put up a fight. That takes the fun out of it"

"So this is all just games to you right?" I asked getting a bit agitated. I was giving me self to him. I was telling him what I was feeling. He had to make everything difficult.

"Granger I don't want to have a relationship with you" he said looking away. I held back tears. What was wrong with me? I cant be a 'I cry over boys' kind if girl.

"So you just want to bed me and drop me right?" I asked letting a tear roll down my cheek.

"Granger you're a Mudblood, a Gryffindor, and Saint Potters best friend. Do you know what this would do to my reputation?" he looked back at me.

"Your right" I laughed and he looked confused. "I didn't think about reputations. Imagine what people would think if they saw me with the Slytherin whore and a good for nothing daddy's boy, Draco" I said turning around quickly to walk away. A sudden pain shot up my arm.

"Listen to me you little bookworm bitch" he spat his eyes getting dark.

"No Draco you listen to me. I'm sick and tired of you playing around with me. Its over. Don't talk to me" I slapped him. Hard. He stood there. In shock not able to process what just happened.

"You hit me," he said blankly.

"I'll do it again if you ever call me a bitch," I said with clenched teeth. Tears were clearly running down my face.

"Don't ever hit me again unless-"

"Unless what?" I screamed. "Are you going to hurt me Draco?!" I yelled shoving him a bit. He closed his eyes as if trying to keep his cool. "You've already hut me enough. Anything else you want to do is fine"

"Calm down, Granger" he said sternly.

"No" I answered simply.

"What do you want me to say? What should I do to make you stop with this bloody screaming?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't speak to me. Ever" I said and turned and walked into my room. I collapsed to the floor. I couldn't believe I was letting myself get to emotional over Draco. Sighing, I got up and walked to my bed. Not to sure what to do, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. This all seemed a bit surreal and strange. That's when I realized something. Ever since I had been 'talking' to Draco I had been confused. There was only one thing I could do and that was stop associating with him. It all began about then, I had stopped talking to Draco and avoided him whenever i could. At first he tried to talk to me and he would send me the occasional glance but eventually he seemed to give up. I didn't blame him. I was just Mudblood granger to him nothing more so why waste his time on me? I would see him in the common room and the bathroom every once in awhile but we seemed to arrange a silent schedule so we never saw much of each other. There were few times when out gazes would lock and my heart would plummet and I would quickly look away. Many nights I heard giggling and female voices in his room and I because accustomed to it. Listening to him enjoy himself while I sat quite and lonely. It was the same Granger back again. Although Rachel would visit me often and Ron and Harry tried their best to cheer me up I just didn't feel any better.

" Hermione….HERMIONE!" Rachel screamed across the table in the great hall. She was waving her hand in my face trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry I zoned out" I smiled at her. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked over my shoulder. I turned around and saw Parkinson on Malfoy's lap laughing at what some Slytherin said.

"He's such a jack off" Rachel said sending him death glares.

"Yea…" I said absently and turned back around to my food. Suddenly I wasn't hungry "I'm not so hungry I'm going to go up to my room" I got up. Rachel nodded.

"After seeing that I don't know how anyone can eat" she pointed at the Slytherin table. I turned and walked out of the great hall not looking back. When I got to my room I changed into my sweatpants and a tank top seeing how it was Saturday. I grabbed a book and headed towards the couch when a loud boom echoed through the halls. I froze and looked at the door. Everything was quiet. My heart raced and I walked towards the door when it flung open. Ron and Rachel were standing there panting. I was about to make a comment about getting a room when I realized the look on Rachel's face. Fear.

"Hermione we have to go there's dozens of them all over and Harry's missing!" Rachel said tears running down her face.

"What going on who's here?" I asked grabbing my wand.

"Death Eaters" Ron said is a whisper.

"What?" I asked my voice cracking.

"It all happened so fast. You left and they came. There was a loud explosion and we…we couldn't find Harry!" Rachel sobbed. I couldn't believe this. They were here again.

"Hermione its not like last time" Ron said grabbing my hand. "There's more we have to go"

"We have to find Harry!" I said to him. He looked at me and then at Rachel. I knew what was wrong. He didn't want Rachel to get hurt.

"Ron take Rachel and go. Take the route through the whomping willow into Honeydukes and from there fly on your broom" I ordered.

"Hermione were not leaving you!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel its ok I have to find Harry and you and Ron have to go now. I can take care of myself" I said not even believing myself. " GO NOW!" I screamed and shoved them out of the door. Rachel hugged me tight.

"Your like my sister" she whispered. "I love you" she pulled back and wiped the tears form her face.

"Hermione" Ron whimpered and I hugged him. "Find him please" he said. "You're the brightest and most powerful witch I know" he smiled.

"Thank you but you have to go" I said. They nodded and ran off in the opposite direction I was heading. There was only one place Harry could be and that would be where ever Voldamort was. There were no students anywhere in sight. The hallways were deserted and dark. I was halfway down the hall when 3 figures swept down towards me. Death Eaters. I froze with no place to go. The figures halted in front of me.

"Not a nice day for a delicate little Mudblood like yourself to be roaming alone" a harsh voice filled the halls. I made a move for my wand but they were to quick. "Expelliarmus" the voice spoke against causing my wand to sly out of my hand in their direction. I whimpered and back up. The figure raised his wand again. "Now to teach you a lesson" the other two figures also raised their wands into the air. I closed my eyes.

"Stupefy" I stopped breathing and fell to the floor. There was yelling and loud thuds. I felt a cold hand on my face. I suddenly realized I was alive. A familiar smell washed over me. The person holding me was Draco. Draco has saved me.

"Hermione" he whispered and stoked my cheek. His fingers were trembling.

"You called me Hermione," I whispered without opening my eyes. I felt him smile. I opened my eyes slowly to come face to face with those dark silver orbs.

"Your alive my muddy" he grabbed me and lifted me up. I looked at the scene in front of me. The three figures lay motionless on the floor. "They're only stunned. We have to go" he grabbed my hand. We rushed down the halls silently. Occasionally stopping to make sure we were safe.

"Wait" I stopped causing him to do the same. "I have to find Harry" I said getting a loud sigh from him in return.

"Alright" he said and looked at me as if awaiting a genius plan.

"I don't have one" I said knowing that's exactly what he was thinking. "And no, I don't know where he is either" I finished. He looked around and paced back and forth. "Where's Parkinson?" I asked getting a bit bitter.

"I left her when I came after you" he said stopping.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you come looking for me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Because Granger" He sighed, "I didn't want you to get hurt. I saw what happened last time and I couldn't let that happen again," he said.

"Thank you" I touched his arm.

"Yea erm sure no problem" he answered a bit uncomfortable.

"Draco…" I sighed. He was beautiful. Everything about him made me melt.

"Granger don't-" I cut him off by pushing my lips on to his. He stiffened then relaxed a bit. I pulled away. "At a time like this we really should keep moving" he said.

"I know I don't know what got over me" I blushed. "Lets go find Harry" I bit my lip and looked down the hall. It was empty and dark. I wasn't even sure where to start. Hogwarts was a huge school, and Harry could be anywhere in the school.

"Okay they're going to take him to the Forbidden Forest" Draco whispered as we walked to the entrance of the school. I stopped and looked at him.

"How do you know?" I folded my arms over my chest.

"Because Granger" He paused and walked over next to me "You know my fathers a Death Eater. Its not some hidden secret. So I listen and learn" he shrugged.

"How do I know that's all you do?" I raised my eyebrow at him "For all I know you could be leading me into a trap." At this comment he looked a but hurt. I realized that wasn't a very nice thing to say.

"I wouldn't have saved you then." He said. "Granger.." he looked at me carefully "Hermione.." he said slowly. I looked up shyly "I came back for you"

"Okay I trust you" I smiled.

"Let's go before you get all mushy on me" he smirked and grabbed my hand. We walked outside and the cold air hit me hard. I hadn't realized how chilly it was outside and I naturally wrapped my arms around myself. "Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Its cold" I answered. He took off his robe and handed it to me. "No its okay ill be fine" I pushed it back.

"Granger put it on" he shoved it at me again. Sighing I put it on. The scent of Draco instantly filled my nose. I closed my eyes. "What on earth are you doing?" Draco said causing me to fling my eyes open again.

"No- nothing" I said straightening the robe. It was a lot bigger on me, and I had to roll up the sleeves a bit. "Lets go" I walked on towards the dark forest. There was a bright light towards the center where there seemed to be a small clearing.

As we walked closer to the scene my insides twisted. What if Harry was hurt? Or worse. Dead? I quickened my pace and Draco did the same. We got to the edge of the forest and stopped. I saw Harry doubled over with several hooded figures around him. I gasped and squeezed Draco's hand. _Harry._


	19. MUST READ IMPORTANT

I'm sorry I know I haven't updated in AGES. I'm planning on continues shortly right after I find a BETA. I need one desperately. Someone who will catch spelling mistakes and add punctuation (god knows I'm terrible at that). So please if you would be interested being a Beta for my story e-mail me at 

Hugs 3 Kisses 3 and Death Wishes 3 - Miray 


End file.
